A Chance of Destiny
by AshaRose
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione is in charge of administering Snape's potions.  When feelings develop the consequences are bigger than any could imagine.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: It has been a long time since I attempted fan fiction. This story is set in the year following the final battle and is largely compliant with all 7 books. I will deviate from book 7 at a few points. Obviously it is set before the epilogue so we are ignoring that. And Snape is saved from death after the battle. The prologue may move fast for the reader but it starts months after the characters had begun interacting. (And the meat of the story deal with what happens after anyhow.) Any way I hope I've left nothing out. Enjoy. :)

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

It was a bleak Thursday in November when Hermione Granger paused before lightly rapping on the mahogany door deep within the dungeons. The only answer from beyond the door was a low grunt—the same as it was every day. With a deep breath, Hermione pushed the door open and stepped inside.

It was another moment before her eyes adjusted to the darkness within the small chamber and she had any hope of navigating through the clutter without upsetting the objects around her. Across the room, he was sitting the same way he sat every day staring at the empty fireplace without interest. Despite the repetition, her task never seemed to get easier.

Carefully crossing the room, she uncorked the little glass vial and set it down on the table next to the chair where the disgruntled man sat. At the soft clink of the glass, the man looked up. His hopeless black eyes once more bore into her own as if searching for something—what exactly she could never guess. She steeled her nerves and spoke, "Professor Snape, it's time for your potion."

She had been coming to administer his potions every day since a few weeks after that final battle and every day it was the same. There were few who knew the tale of how exactly he escaped death that day, but it had been suggested to Hermione that it had something to do with Narcissa Malfoy and a life debt.

Snape's eyes continued their search and Hermione forced herself to remain still under their intensity. With a soft encouraging smile she said, "You know I can't leave until I've seen you take it." After what always felt like ages, Snape's long fingers curled around the glass vial and he tipped the sparkling blue liquid back into his mouth.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said as she reached for the vial back. There was the briefest of moments when Hermione took back the vial that their finger tips touched and it caused Hermione's breath to catch. It was only a small bit of skin, but the contact always shot through her like a knife. The first time she had been surprised at how warm his hands were having expected them to be cold like his personality, but she had become so used to the warm hands and the feeling of shock they sent through her. Professor Snape's eyes once more rose to meet her own before he fully released the vial and Hermione took it back. She never knew whether it was a question or a challenge in those eyes, but the same message lingered in them day after day.

"See you tomorrow, Professor." Her voice was barely a whisper as she retreated from the room shutting the door behind her. Having completed her task, she allowed herself a moment of composure leaning against the cool stone of the dungeon wall. With a shaking hand she put the vial away in her robe pocket and exhaled. Her nerves finally under control, she pushed herself off the wall and went to join her friends in the Great Hall for dinner.

It was a little strange the way she had acquired the job of bringing Severus Snape his daily potion. Hermione had volunteered after the war to help in the hospital wing with a couple other older students and was busy helping Madam Pomfrey when they brought Snape in. The initial healings had been done by the Matron herself and it had taken two full weeks for Snape to regain consciousness. Upon waking, Severus Snape quickly turned into their most difficult patient and refused almost all the help they tried to give him. The other student volunteers were afraid to go near him as his temper in the hospital wing was worse than it had ever been in the classroom.

One day, while Hermione was busy changing the sheets of a recently vacated bed, she heard Madam Pomfrey's muffled shouts coming from the area by Snape's bed. Hermione had rushed over to see how she could help and found the two arguing over taking his potions. With a large huff and a "We are not finished with this conversation Severus Snape!" The hospital matron, largely fed up, stormed off to tend to her other patients presumably while she regained a cool head.

Hermione had no idea what good she could do that Madam Pomfrey couldn't, but before she fully had time to process what she was saying she spoke up. "Professor Snape, please. This is to help you get better." She then spent a long moment pinned under the Potions Master's sharp gaze, and though the intensity of his stare caused her insides to churn Hermione refused to let her chin quiver or her limbs shake. Without taking his eyes from her, he brought the potions to his lips one by one. Hermione let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and stared in astonishment at the 6 empty vials on his bed side table.

When Madam Pomfrey returned to the ends of this staring contest and an obedient patient, she was very pleased. It had quickly become Hermione's job to see to the Professor's potions and other necessities in the hospital wing. It had even remained Hermione's job when school had started up again. Hermione didn't mind really, there was something about their battle of wills that was as thrilling as it was nerve-wracking.

Finally down in the Great Hall, Hermione chatted with her friends about their NEWT classes. In order to make up for lost time, the sixth and seventh year classes from the previous year had been combined into a single grade that focused intensely on the NEWT level exams. It was a changed, but Hermione found that Ginny was a much better student than Harry or Ron and Hermione welcomed now sharing classes and projects with the younger girl. While she wasn't nearly as academic as Hermione everything Ginny did was done with passion.

The red haired girl grinned at Hermione, " You've gotten here just in time. Ron and Harry were just talking about how they'd rather go flying tonight than write Professor Slughorn's paper."

"Really, Harry and Ron!" Hermione started and before she had even gotten a chance to sit down she was already lecturing them about finishing their homework.

It was nice to just be students again and focus on classes instead of madmen. The group laughed while they ate. Harry and Ginny seemed particularly giggly now that there was nothing standing in the way of their relationship. Well, nothing except Ron when the two got a little too close.

*****Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

The next day Hermione made her way to the dungeons to give Professor Snape his potion. Well, he wasn't technically a professor this year as he wasn't doing any teaching. She wasn't sure what sort of arrangement he had with the headmistress where he could retain a room without teaching, but Hermione was sure that they expected he'd be teaching again when he was sufficiently recovered.

The trip started just like the others with a knock and a grunt. Bracing herself Hermione pushed open the mahogany door and entered the room. She set her little vial down with the usual line, "Professor Snape it's time for your potion." His imploring black eyes conducted their daily search of her own before he swallowed down his little blue potion.

After receiving her vial back, Hermione turned to leave but Snape reached out and caught her wrist in his hand. "Thank you." He said a bit gruffly.

Hermione spun around and looked at her old Professor. In the many months that she had been coming to him, he never spoke to her. Now he was looking up at her and thanking her. She blinked trying to sort out her thoughts and could only get out one word, "Why?"

Why what exactly? Why now? Why thank her at all? Why would he take the potion for no one else but her? Why is he suddenly breaking his own pattern?

Snape stood up, his hand still holding her wrist. Logically Hermione knew he didn't remain seated all day while she wasn't there, but she hadn't seen him do anything other than sit in his little chair for months. He was looming over her now and her heart began to beat a little faster. "So many questions in your eyes now. I wanted to let you know I will be leaving tonight and your assistance is no longer required. So thank you."

Releasing her arm he turned from her and walked to the hearth of the empty fireplace. A rush of confused emotions ran through Hermione all at once and before she quite registered her actions she had taken three steps toward him and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "Why would you only take the potion from me?"

Silence. The moment hung suspended and Hermione was just about to give up hope of getting an answer when he finally spoke. "Your eyes. Your eyes were different."

If Hermione had been hoping for clarity, all she had receive was a bigger puzzle. She spent two months administering potions multiple times a day to the Potions Master in the hospital wing and when he was strong enough to be in his own room she began taking the potions there. Slowly he had weaned down to one last potion a day. All these months, he had refused help from anyone but her and when she was about to get an answer as to why, he gave her riddles!

She was still puzzling this when he spoke again. "The others, their eyes held nothing but pity. Pity and regret. When you looked at me there was something else."

His shoulders tensed and Hermione knew that this openness was hard for him—he was fighting it even as he was letting her in. How many times had she stood under his intense gaze wondering what he was thinking? All those times she had never once actually expected answers, but now that he had started she needed them. She held her breath in anticipation as she walked closer.

Perhaps her presence closer to him prompted him to continue. "It was there just behind your eyes. You didn't want me to get better out of pity or some misplaced guilt over having been dealt a better lot in life. You wanted me to get better simply because you believed I wasn't done yet. There was hope in your eyes. Hope enough to give an old man strength. That, Miss Granger, is why I took the potion from you. Who am I to deny such conviction?"

Whatever Hermione had expected, this was not it. Belatedly she realized that all those staring contests might have allowed her professor access to her mind. Had he probed deep enough to recall her memories he would have known, so he must have merely grazed the surface of her thoughts. Those thoughts were of him getting better and living for something more. And it was true she had never pitied the man before her even when he was near death, her motivation had always been about restoring him to his old brilliant mind. A blush crossed her features as she realized he may have been privy to some of her other thoughts.

"You read my thoughts?" the question must have come out sounding harsh since the man before her flinched.

"Yes and no. It wasn't intentional. At first, your thoughts poured from your mind willing me to get better raging against the fact that I might let myself slip away. Later I looked for those thoughts to see if they had changed into the pity the others felt. I didn't invade your mind, you could say it invaded me." He turned and flashed her a wicked grin, "I did say you have a strong conviction, a mind most healers would envy."

Hermione was once again rendered speechless and left to stare in wonder at the man before her. He'd never spoken so much to her in the whole time she knew him. The very air around them seemed to crackle with the intensity of their conversation. But the implications of his earlier statements were sinking in.

"But where are you going? When will you be back?"

He turned to face her completely, "I can't tell you. There are things I have to do still. Things that only I can do. If I come back it won't be until they're done."

"But your potion…"

"The only one I'm still taking is a modified Pepper-upper potion. Gives a bit of a boost without the cheery disposition. Apparently Poppy thought I'd try to undo your hard work by offing myself."

Hermione felt the color drain from her cheeks and the Professor must have noticed because he quickly added, "Don't worry, I won't. Not while I still have business to attend."

Everything was happening so quickly for Hermione and after he said it she realized she was worried. Months of tending to the man—being the only one who could tend to him—had turned into caring for him. She had begun to worry whether he'd recover, what he'd do when he was finally done. Now facing him leaving and rushing off to do Merlin knows what, she felt a knot growing in the pit of her stomach. That she wouldn't hear from him after he left was understood. Until his task was completed and she saw him again she'd be worried for his safety.

"Be careful."

One short curt nod and that was it. What else was there left to say?

Anyone who's spent a significant amount of time in Hogwarts will tell you the school has a magic all it's own. And perhaps that's what moved Hermione's feet forward—she was certain they weren't moving of their own accord—and what compelled her to reach out for her former Professor. All around her there was a whisper in the air. "Now. Do it Now."

She never needed clarification as to what "it" was, the moment her hand brushed her professor's arm time seemed to speed up. Her lips found his and it was the briefest of moments where she doubted herself wondering if he'd push her away and yell at her to get out, but instead his arms closed around her pulling her closer and returning her kiss with frenzied passion.

Once they started it seemed neither could stop and Hermione vaguely wondered how long they had each been craving this contact. And now that they had given in to it, kisses weren't enough. Hermione's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they pulled on her partner's clothes and loosed his shirt. Severus Snape must have been feeling the same as he pulled at her robes discarding layer after layer.

Hermione had never felt anything like this connection before and she was helpless to fight against it. She had given herself up completely to this moment. Their passion was hungry, they needed each other and neither could have the other fast enough. His kisses moved down her neck and her lusty voice called his name, "Severus."

He paused for a moment, she had never spoken his name before had always addressed him as "Professor." Hermione wondered if this would cause him to stop, but he continued with even greater passion. Soon his hands were traveling over the skin of her stomach and her breasts while his tongue licked its way up her neck and to her ear.

As he reached her ear he pulled her closer to him and whispered one word, "Hermione." And she felt the pull to him even stronger now. Her own hands wandered over his body and she couldn't seem to get close enough. Somewhere deep in her mind she remembered something about the power of speaking names and she briefly wondered what magic they were working between them. But she had no time for these thoughts now as they were both bare and she could hardly stand the longing for him anymore.

He looked deep into her eyes and she nodded. It was all the permission he needed to push himself inside of her. She gasped and braced herself against the pain she was sure to come, but the pain lasted less than a moment before it gave way to the greatest pleasure she'd ever known.

Hermione felt as if some other force was guiding her motions, pushing her, showing her how to move. Her body rocked in time with Severus's and though she didn't know what to do exactly her body moved of it's own accord making him moan and pull her closer. When small spasms began to course through her, she heard herself call out "Severus," until the spasms built up to a point where all she could do was moan her pleasure. Her partner reached his climax with her name on his lips and it was the sweetest sound she could ever recall hearing. Exhausted and sweaty they collapsed onto the pile of discarded clothing on the floor.

It wasn't until Hermione opened her eyes that she realized she had been sleeping. When she woke they were still naked but a blanket had been pulled up to cover them and a fire had been lit in the fireplace. Surprisingly, falling asleep on a rug in front of a fire wasn't too uncomfortable when you did it in good company. She shifted a bit to change her position a little.

"Careful little witch, moving like that against a naked man has consequences."

Hermione looked up and met her partner's eyes with a challenge and a sly smile playing at her lips. "I was only trying to get comfortable," she murmured as she pushed herself against him and brushing against his manhood with her inner thigh.

Licking his lips Severus let out a low groan and Hermione was surprised yet again at her own wanton behavior. "Here, let me help," he said at the same time he rolled her over and began covering her in kisses once more. She brought her legs up around his waist guiding him toward her again.

Much later that evening they were both spent and lay naked together in front of the fire. Her head was resting on his chest while Severus traced over her arms with his fingertips. "You'll need to get back to your rooms before your missed," he observed.

Nodding she replied sleepily, "Just five more minutes," as she flattened herself against him. She liked the feel of their naked bodies pressed together.

Her reply must have been amusing as Severus laughed but didn't object. Instead he brought his other hand up and laid it on her hip and moved his hand over her side.

Bliss was a word Hermione often though foolishly exaggerated, yet here laying warm and held possessively against this man it was the only word she truly found fit her current state. She pressed a kiss to his chest before pushing herself up ad beginning to collect her clothing.

Severus made no move to get up instead he lay there naked watching her dress. The intimacy of what they shared still lingered over her and Hermione found herself pleased that Severus was looking at her body in just the way he was. It startled her from her brazen thoughts when Severus moved quickly and caught her wrist stopping the hand that was holding her skirt. Confused, Hermione looked up to see a worried expression on his face.

"There's blood," he said simply.

A quick glance down showed there was indeed blood on the skirt. Hermione looked mesmerized for a few seconds at the physical evidence from the night's passions. With a meaningful look Hermione said in a voice more confident than she felt, "I'm told that's to be expected the first time." Really the way she had acted that night it was no wonder he hadn't expected this bit of news.

By now he was sitting up completely and had reached out to hold her arms. "The first time?"

Hermione nodded with all the dignity she could muster before she realized that in Severus's expression there was no judgment. Instead she found reverence and unexpectedly the appreciation of someone given a precious treasure to keep safe. He stared at her in wonder a few moments before crushing her to his chest and holding her close. He whispered her name into his hair, as he pressed a kiss against the top of her head.

It was a while before either were willing to move but Severus eventually got up and fetched an old shirt which he transfigured into a skirt for Hermione. With a quizzical look Hermione wondered why they didn't just scourgify her old skirt, but the answer came to her in the same strange force that had guided her all night. The blood of maidenhood was a gift not to be discarded or tossed aside so easily.

Though Hermione wouldn't have admitted to her feelings before this night and in truth was too scared to put voice to them now, saying goodbye to her former Professor was one of the hardest things she had to do. She kissed him once more knowing he would be gone before she woke up later that morning.

Being muggle born, Hermione often missed the magical significance of certain events even when they came from the wealth of her own raw magical power. She had no idea of the healing power behind willingly bestowing her virginity on a man so near broken or the powerful soul magic she invoked as she passionately spoke his name for the first time. All she knew as she left the dungeons and headed back to Gryffindor tower was that Severus Snape has made such an imprint on her that from that day forward she would always feel him in her soul no matter how far from her he went.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

As always reviews are very much appreciated! Next chapter in a say or so. :)


	2. Life Resumes at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Would that it were mine! But alas, I am not that lucky!

**Chapter: Life Resumes At Hogwarts**

The next morning Hermione stifled a yawn in the Great Hall.

"What's wrong Mione? Stay up all night studying?" asked Ron as he slid in the bench next to her. Across the table, Ginny raised a knowing eyebrow. Of course the girl would have noticed Hermione's absence the night before since they share a dorm. It seemed that Ginny wouldn't say anything for the time being.

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione spoke and hoped her annoyed tone would end the conversation, "It turns out some of us actually care what we get on out NEWTS."

Harry laughed as he put his arm around his girlfriend. Then at the look on her brother's face, he retracted it quickly. "Don't worry Hermione, Ron will study eventually."

"What do you say mate? You think the Chudley Cannons will care what score I got on my Transfiguration NEWT?"

Hermione was affronted, "Ronald Weasley! That is the worst talk I've heard yet. You have to study for the NEWTs . You can't just hang your future on the off chance of getting onto the Cannons. And if your Quidditch Team doesn't care about your scores, you know your mother will!"

Narrowing his eyes Ron countered stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth, "Well she'll get over it. She did for the twins, eh? And I'd be much more likely to get a place on the Quidditch team if I practiced flying not reading. Besides, if Quidditch doesn't work out I can always go work with George."

"You're wrong you know. Harry, tell him he's wrong." Both Hermione and Ron turned to look at Harry catching him in the act of whispering closely and giggling into Ginny's ear.

Ron quickly pushed his plate away. "Well there you go you two, I've lost my appetite."

Hermione quipped, "Guess there really is a first time for everything." She didn't mean to be so out of sorts, but after last night the sight of the two lovesick teens made Hermione long for something she knew was impossible. Arguing with Ron did make her feel a little better and it offered a distraction to keep her thoughts in line.

"Oh grow up Ron," Ginny's voice broke through Hermione's thoughts, "We're just talking!" After a second and with a devilish grin, the red head added, "Anyway Hermione and I were just leaving to get to class. See you later, Ron. Bye, Harry." And when she said her boyfriends name she grabbed his face with both hands and planted a kiss squarely on his lips. She got up and sauntered off as her brother turned red.

Hermione thought that Ginny was right: it was time to go. And she got up and followed her out with a call of, "See you in class!"

Outside the Great Hall, Hermione checked her watch. "We've still got a bit of time before class, Gin."

"It's alright," replied the red head coyly, "I need the washroom first anyhow."

Hermione should have known something was up with her younger friend, but being preoccupied kept her from noticing anything fishy. Looking at her face in the lavatory mirror, Hermione wondered if anyone could tell what she'd done last night. She still looked the same as she did the day before when she was a virgin, but she felt different.

Her breast seemed somehow fuller and more womanly. Remembering how they felt under Severus's warm hands made her spine tingle. When his eyes washed over her, her body had felt mature and beautiful. Now looking in the mirror, she saw the same old awkward face beneath the same mass of bushy hair. Last night hadn't transformed her into the great beauty she'd felt in Severus's arms. Today she looked the same as ever, and she could almost imagine last night was a dream. Only the slight soreness between her legs reminded her how real it had all been.

"And anyway, he's my brother not my father. You think he'd get over it already. But he's been like this since the summer, I can't imagine what will make him stop." Ginny's voice was clear as she emerged from her stall, but Hermione barely heard it giving a non-committal "hmm" in response.

While washing her hands, Ginny scrutinized her friend. The next thing she said did finally caught Hermione's attention, "So who is he?"

"What?" Hermione paled a bit.

"Oh come on. You're lost in a daze, you've been humming to yourself all morning."

"I have?" Hermione interjected.

"Yes, you have," Ginny continued, "And then there's this." Gently grabbing Hermione's hair, she pulled it up and twisted it back to expose the older girls neck. "I saw them this morning when you were getting ready. So who's the lucky guy?"

A gasp escaped Hermione's lips and her hand flew up to caress the love bites behind her ear. She didn't realize she was smiling until Ginny asked, "You want me to heal those?"

Flattening her palm against her neck Hermione burst out, "No!" so quickly it made the other girl laugh. In a moment Hermione had joined with her own laughter.

"Well you're much faster than Harry and Ron; I don't think they noticed anything."

"No. You're safe from those two. Just plan thick they are! I'm the only girl Harry is looking at right now," Ginny boasted causing Hermione to laugh even more. "And Ron will only notice you if you're sitting on the latest Nimbus. And then he's only be interested in getting a ride—on the broom I mean."

By the end of this speech, Hermione's eyes were tearing with mirth. How did she ever manage when it was just Harry and Ron with her? Having a female companion, while a bit new, was a great experience for Hermione. Soon, she found herself talking about things she'd thought she'd take to the grave.

"Oh Ginny, It was wonderful! It's like…. it's like all those stories you hear only twenty times better!"

"Twenty?" the younger girl was clearly amused.

"At least!"

"Did you… you know?"

"Ginny!" A blush was spreading over Hermione's face and she wondered how Ginny could talk so freely about it.

"Well, did you?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted and after a pause added, "three times."

This had Ginny laughing and Hermione let herself laugh as well. "Who would have thought you'd be the first?"

"I'm the first?"

"Yup." Ginny started counting on her fingers, "I haven't and Harry hasn't either. I know because been talking about it. And I know Ron hasn't; you hear the funniest things with a pair of extendable ears!"

Curiosity got the better of Hermione, "You mean he and Lavender never…."

"No way! The girl's a tease." At Hermione's arch eyebrows, Ginny added, "The term 'blue balls' was thrown around more than once!"

It felt good to let this all out and Hermione was grateful to have a girl friend she could trust. Suddenly she got serious, "I can't tell you who it was, Gin. It's too new. I don't… I can't…"

"It's fine Hermione. I get it really. When you're ready then we can talk about it."

Hermione nodded glad the other girl understood and they both rushed to class. They were just able to sit down before the bell signaling the start of class rang.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Later that evening Hermione received a message from a third year that Madam Pomfrey needed to speak with her. Rounding the door to the hospital wing Hermione called out, "You needed to see me, Madam Pomfrey?"

The hospital matron huffed. "Indeed! I don't have the free time to be searching the school to remind you of your responsibilities Miss Granger. The potion is on my desk. Do try not to forget again!"

On Madam Pomfrey's desk the little vial with the blue liquid was sitting there. Hermione stared at it for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Are you still here, Miss Granger?"

"Professor Snape is gone ma'am."

"What?"

The commotion that followed was almost too much for Hermione to keep track of. She was swept first down to the dungeons to check for Severus. Upon finding the chamber empty—just as Hermione knew it would be—they went straight to the Headmistress's office where Madam Pomfrey told the Headmistress that Hermione needed to account for the former professor's absence.

Minerva McGonagall surveyed Hermione with interest. "Yes, Miss Granger. Please account for what has happened."

"Well," Hermione started out shakily. " I brought Professor Snape his potion like usual and when I went to leave he stopped me. He thanked me for helping him," at this point the Matron gave a snort of disbelief, but Hermione continued, "and told me my services were no longer required."

"Well that last bit sounds more like Severus," remarked Madam Pomfrey hotly.

The Headmistress continued her investigation. "Did he say where he was going or for how long?"

Her chestnut locks shook slightly as Hermione replied in the negative. "He only hinted that he had unfinished business to attend to over an undetermined time."

"What exactly did he say Miss Granger?" pressed Headmistress McGonagall.

"Well I had asked him about taking his potion and he informed me that all he was taking was a modified Pepper-Upper potion and there was no need to worry as he wouldn't off himself while he still had business to attend to."

This earned another snort from the mediwitch and Hermione kept her mouth tight shut.

"I see," McGonagall paused to think for a moment, "Why did you not inform us of this sooner, Miss Granger?"

"Honestly, I didn't think he would have told me about leaving without telling you first. I hardly thought it was new information. And—not to be rude—but I don't think there would have been anything done to stop him. Once Professor Snape's mind is made up, it's made up."

"Well you are right about that dear. Poppy, it seems we will just have to wait for the return of your patient. Until he sees fit to make himself known, we have no way of getting a hold of him."

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Hermione went to sleep that night with her former Potions Master on her mind. Very vividly she could remember his hands tracing over her body and the feel of him against her. She whispered his name into her pillow before falling asleep. At least in her dreams, she was nestled safe in her lover's arms.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

The weeks wore on and Hermione became increasingly irritable. She had really started to miss Severus and that bothered her. After all, they had only had one night together. He had left with no promise to return to her or any indication that it had meant more to him than one night. But what a night it was! The more she thought about it, the more foolish she felt for pining away over her old professor. It had been one night, and they hadn't spoken about it going any further. Maybe she should just put the whole thing behind her and remember it as a great first time.

Really, she didn't need Severus or any boy for that matter. Right now all she needed to do was focus on her NEWTs. And she had thrown herself into her studies with a fierceness even she had never displayed before. All of her free time was dedicated to books (so she didn't dedicate it to thoughts of Severus). Her books were even out during meals now, which meant she spent less time talking with her friends. The only distraction she allowed herself was the Daily Prophet. Of course, she didn't admit to herself that she was looking for news of Severus.

"Ugh, Ronald! Please close your mouth when you chew. I can't read when you're carrying on like that." Hermione griped without looking up from her news article. Ron had really been taking the brunt of her frustrations these days.

The red haired boy looked up from his food and gave a helpless look to Harry. The other boy spoke up, "Hermione don't you think you're being a little unfair." After a moment he added, "Ron always eats like that."

Ron groaned. "Thanks Mate. Bloody brilliant you are!"

"Language, Ron!" Hermione snapped flippantly.

"That's it!" Ron all but shouted slamming down his silverware on the table. "You have been nothing but rude to me for weeks, Hermione. I don't know what I did to you, but at least tell me so I know what I'm being punished for!"

Harry and Ginny sat in silence now almost as if they were afraid to even blink.

Sighing Hermione set down her Daily Prophet and put her head in her hands. It wasn't Ron's fault, none of this was. She was the one who had fallen for an unobtainable man—one who had disappeared and left no trace. She was the one who put so much emphasis on her NEWTs that she couldn't even think about anything. She was the one dealing with all the pent up sexual frustration after Severus awakened her desire weeks ago. It was a lot of stress and all because of her not Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron. I'm being unfair. I'm just under a lot of stress with these NEWTs exams coming up. I am really trying to study but I feel like I'm so behind. I don't mean to lash out."

Ron slung a wiry arm around her shoulders. "No worries, Mione. I know what those exams mean to you. I bet even feeling behind you are ahead of the rest of the class."

Collectively Harry and Ginny let out the breath they had been holding and Hermione gave them a funny look. Had she really had that short a fuse lately? Stupid exams. Stupid Potions Masters. Finally it seemed that the group had settled down when Harry pulled at the paper in front of Hermione.

"What's that?"

She had no idea how she knew, but when Hermione looked down at the paper before her she knew the article had Severus written all over it. The title was "Rogue Death Eater Left Out to Dry."

_Early yesterday morning Walter McAlister was found bound to a post outside the Leaky Cauldron. He seemed unharmed and all his personal effects were present with the notable exception of his left sleeve, which had gone missing and showed off his very visible Dark Mark. Authorities showed up to find a vial of the subject's memories collected and labeled as "evidence." Sources say that McAlister has participated in and organized unsavory behavior several times since the demise of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. The illicit behavior includes the physical torture of muggles. McAlister has been taken into custody. He has no recollection of how he came to be tied up in front of the pub with only one sleeve, but during the rainy night he had apparently seen the error of his ways and made a full confession. A formal statement regarding his confession is to be issued later this week. We are left with a warning that some are not enjoying this time of peace. Instead, they are trying to resurrect the ways of their old dark master. Whoever was responsible for this capture left us nothing but a note: We will no longer turn a blind eye to darkness. We at the Daily Prophet would like to thank our anonymous hero for keeping us all safe. But who is the mysterious party responsible for our well-being? _

A chill went down Hermione's spine. Was Severus playing the vigilante? Was he rounding up the Death Eaters that got off? No, the article said since Voldemort's death. Had this man been trying to create a new following from other Death Eaters? Peace had only been won a few months ago and already some were trying to stir up trouble. Hermione wished that Severus had chosen something a little less dangerous to do, but she couldn't help but feel safer knowing that Severus was out there protecting wizards and muggles alike.

She shouldn't have doubted Severus and wouldn't again. What he was doing was bigger than the both of them. Perhaps during the last few months spent in his chamber, he had devised a plan. He, more than anyone, knew the Death Eaters. He knew who was ambitious and who was following orders. He knew who'd been caught and who cunningly slipped free. And now he would hunt them down and make sure they were held accountable for their actions.

"Someone's up to no good already?" Ginny asked as she pulled the paper a little more toward her. The question broke through Hermione's train of thoughts.

"Yeah, he couldn't even wait a whole year," Harry added glumly.

"Harry don't!" It was Hermione who spoke up with concern. "I see the look on your face and I hear it in your voice. This isn't your responsibility anymore. You have no connection to this McAllister person and you aren't the one who is supposed to bring him down."

"Besides," added Ron, "Looks like someone's already gotten it taken care of, don't it?" He leaned in across the table close to Harry and joked, "And if you go and get yourself blown up, they'll be no living with her!" giving Ginny a meaningful nod.

Ginny spared a moment for an annoyed look at her brother before turning to Harry sincerely. "We'll be out there soon, Harry, making sure they don't gain power. The Auror training gives lots of hands on experience." Ginny took his hand as she spoke making him look up at her. "We'll do it together."

Ron nodded his agreement to this. For a moment Hermione wondered if she was the only of the four friends not seeking an Auror career path.

"Yeah, I guess you're all right. At least someone is out there stopping these madmen for now."

"At least." Hermione whispered the words as she thought of the man who was certainly behind this. How long would he keep this up? She really doubted it was only one man that Severus was trying to stop. What would he do when he was done? Would he ever be done? What if the Death Eaters figured out who was behind this? Would they hunt down Severus? Could he escape from such a threat?

Suddenly queasy, Hermione stood and rushed from the room. After losing her breakfast, Hermione splashed some cold water on her face. What was she coming to these days? She was getting all worked up over every little thing.

It was Ginny who found her on her way out of the lavatory and they made their way to class together. Hermione knew Ginny's watchful eye was on her, but she had no idea what the younger girl was thinking.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Hermione sat in Arithmancy next to Luna. She was trying her best to focus on the class and not on Severus. Naturally, she was failing miserably.

"Distracted?" came a lofty yet questioning voice from beside her.

"Just a bit." Hermione whispered. "How did you know?"

"The gibbilie whump around you. There's one flitting in and out of your hair now. They sort of make your train of thought skip to other tracks. They're very attracted to…" her voice trailed off a bit unsure of how to continue. "Well I'm sure you'll get more as time goes on, they love the warmth from the growth of magic. They're perfectly harmless though aside from the distraction. Some even think it's lucky if you get them." Luna was wearing her spectrescopes again and was giving Hermione a curious look.

Trying not to let her amusement show on her face, Hermione said, "Of course. I should have known."

"You don't yet, there's only one after all. But I imagine you will soon. Best of luck with that." Luna, for all her oddities, meant well and had shown her strength and bravery time and again.

"Thanks Luna." Hermione smiled. Even if her mind wasn't on her class at least it wasn't on Severus—for now at least.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Author's note:

Thanks for reading so far! I have quite a lot planned for this story. I'm also going to keep things strictly a third person limited POV so other character's thoughts remain hidden until they divulge them. This I'll admit is a challenge for me (omniscient is a little easier). If a character's behavior seems fishy, it ought to clear up in a few chapters when they finally reveal themselves. We also are seeing things that Hermione takes note of.

Also, I was faced with a decision about Death Eaters. We are going to make a few assumptions with this story and one is that the majority of Death Eaters were detained after the Battle of Hogwarts. Our second assumption is that some Death Eaters were able to slip out of their accountability by claiming imperious or that they were under threat. Furthermore Voldemort's Inner Circle would have been largely held accountable, but lesser Death Eaters would have been brought to rights with maybe lesser detainments, probations and/or fines. Etc. The main players were held most accountable. McAllister is not a name you will recognize from the book because we are now talking about middle level Death Eaters that got off easy and are trying to create trouble. The threat present is that one of these gain a following and power. The Wizarding World is after all still recovering for the damage dealt the year prior. I thought about making it a well known Death Eater, but then people wouldn't have been surprised at his being found out would they? For the sake of this story at least we are going to assume that Voldemort's ranks expanded well outside the few that were privileged to sit at his table.

I think those are all my notes for now. I am so happy that many of you are reading and alerting and reviewing! Reviews always make me happy! I've got the next few chapters written and just need to go back and edit them so there shouldn't be too much of a wait. (Of course I'm trying to stay ahead so it's a write-write-revise process.) Thanks again! :D


	3. Ending a Term

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

**Ending a Term**

The library table was litter with textbooks and parchments. It was the last week of term and Hermione was making double certain she didn't fail her end of term exams. Much to her chagrin, lately the more she tried to concentrate on her schoolwork the more her mind dwelt on the former potions professor. In fact almost everything these days made her think of him. Pouring over her final Arithmancy essay, Hermione found herself wondering what sort of corrections Snape would have made.

She sighed. Since her mind was back on Severus Snape and not on her exams there was no need for flipping through her texts. Sudden inspiration hit and Hermione sifted through her bag for a blank parchment and grabbed her quill. A quick spell insured that anyone else who looked at her writing would see nothing but nonsense scribbles. Setting quill to parchment Hermione went to work.

The more equations Hermione jotted down the more she was certain that there was more to her one night stand than just the joining of two bodies. As she worked the numbers further and further, she began to realize that there was something twisting her and Severus and bringing them together. Certainly her first interaction with Severus would not be her last. There was more to their story. That much was clear.

An hour or so later Hermione felt a hand gently rubbing her back. With a yawn Hermione stretched and straightened up. "Ginny! What are you doing here?"

Before she even answered Ginny started laughing, which made Hermione lower her eyebrows. "Ginerva Weasley I don't see what is so funny."

"No you wouldn't. Not yet anyway." The younger girl turned to her own bag and produced a compact mirror. "Here, have a look."

Hermione took the small mirror, none too gently, and peered in. Before long, Hermione was laughing too. She had fallen asleep on her parchment and had nonsense words written all over her face. A muttered spell later and her face was clean and both girls were able to control their giggles.

"I came to make sure you didn't miss dinner again." Ginny informed her friend.

Hermione gave a small groan in protest, "Oh Gin, I can't even think about dinner. These exams are so stressful that even the thought of food makes me feel sick."

"Is that so?" Ginny asked, quirking one light eyebrow at Hermione.

"Yeah. I know I'm doing it to myself, but I really want to do well Gin."

Ginny nodded and began to speak hesitantly. "You know… if you carry some crackers around with you and some water, you probably won't feel so bad. When your… stressed out… keeping a little something in your stomach can help."

"Crackers and water…" that didn't sound so bad, "Yeah. Thanks Gin! That sounds like it might work."

"Anytime. Now lets clean up this mess. I'm sure there will be something bland at dinner that you'll find tolerable." With a smile the girls set to putting the textbooks, essays and notes away in Hermione's bag.

Lifting the bag, Ginny let out a curse. "Merlin! Hermione you carry this around all day?" The older girl nodded. "Brigid save us! No wonder you're exhausted. Here." She put a feather-light charm on the bag. "Don't forget to add that charm daily or I will have to invest in Howler stock!"

The girls laughed their way out of the library and to dinner. Hermione did eat but continued to be a bit withdrawn and absent minded. Ron and Harry would probably just assume that Hermione was preoccupied with her NEWTs. She even heard Ron mutter to Harry, "Just think how much worse she'll be next term when they start getting really close!"

Huffing, Hermione bit into a roll. "You know Ron, I'm sure you would do well to be at least a little concerned about the exams yourself."

Ron sat up importantly, "Who needs exam scores when you've got charm like mine?" He nodded at a passing fifth year causing his weight to shift just enough to topple him backwards off the bench.

All the Gryffindors around burst into laughter and the fifth year hid her giggles as she walked off. Harry said rather loudly, reaching an arm across to help his friend up, "If that's the sort of charm you have, then Hermione's right… You need to focus on your Charms exam instead."

Another roar of laughter erupted as Ron got up, his face the same shade as his hair. "That's right laugh it up. I'll be the one laughing when I sign on with the Cannons."

"Ron!" Ginny hissed but it was too late to stop it.

"Really Ron, are we back to this again?" Hermione started. "Even the Cannons won't take you if you don't pass your exams. And the end of term exams are great practice for your NEWTs."

"NEWTs, NEWTs, NEWTs. Is that all you think about Hermione? Surely you have time for other things? Most girls in our year at least want to have a little fun too." He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively. "How 'bout going to the Yule Ball with me, Mione?"

Ron's sister slapped his arm, "Ron, you're being gross!"

"And what you do with Harry is beautiful I suppose?" His comment caused Ginny to blush. "But seriously Hermione." Ron's teasing grin was replaced with a concerned face and the difference made Hermione realize that he did have a rather charming smile. "Your end of term exams will be over Friday and we're all leaving Saturday. You can take one night off, can't you? And I only mean to go as friends, I won't put any moves on you or anything."

Ginny muttered "Yeah right" quietly making Harry snickered.

"Well…" Hermione trailed off. She hadn't thought much about the Yule Ball this year. It wasn't like fourth year when it had been a big deal because of the TriWizard Tournament. The only reason Hogwarts was having a ball on the last day of term was because the Ministry had decided that in the wake of the terrible events last year, the coming years should seem even more jovial. Hermione had been nearby when Minister Shackelbolt strongly suggested Hogwarts have some major celebrations throughout the year. Overhearing the conversation had made Hermione think less of the actual celebration itself. But she probably could use a night off. "I suppose it's just for one night."

"Great!" he exclaimed, his boyish grin back in place. "I promise it will be fun Mione. You just watch."

Hermione smiled despite herself, she really had been a little too serious lately.

***Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y***

That night on rounds, Hermione heard a strange noise and thinking someone must have been out of bed, she followed it. A classroom door stood slightly ajar so Hermione pushed it open and walked in.

"Hello?" she called out softly looking around the room. It struck her as a little strange as this classroom lead out into a forest! Soon she noticed the room's occupant and it all began to make sense. "Firenze! I'm sorry. Didn't mean to intrude."

"Do not worry. Miss Granger, isn't it? I haven't had the pleasure of teaching you."

A soft chuckle escaped her lips, "Divination isn't exactly my strong suit."

"Yet Professor Vector goes on and on about your skills in Arithmancy, which in itself a form of divining the future. You might learn a thing or two from the stars, you know."

It was easy to see why the students liked this professor so much, aside form him being a centaur. "I suppose that's possible. But when I took divination we were looking for the future in tea cups!"

Firenze chuckled at this. "Do you know, Miss Granger, that Hogwarts is filled with it's own magic. It's a deep mysterious magic. Many centaurs would not enter into someplace walled in, but I can feel the soul of Hogwarts just as I can feel the soul of my forest."

Hermione took a moment to ponder this. "I do wonder, if you should submit something to the editors of 'Hogwarts: A History' I've read it several times and they never quite explain the part about the mysterious forces of Hogwarts."

A smile graced the centaurs features, "I do not think she would like me to write it down. Like any good woman, she likes her secrets after all."

It was a moment before Hermione realized that 'she' was Hogwarts. "That's too bad, I think it's terribly interesting."

"Do you want to know what she has been telling me tonight?" Firenze waved Hermione over to a tree stump that functioned as a stool. Not one to turn down a good puzzle, Hermione nodded in affirmation and took her seat.

"She's telling me about Champions." There was a pause, and it struck Hermione that the centaur was going for dramatic effect. "Every generation needs a Champion and she's seen to it that one appears. Ever since she was built, Hogwarts has been molding the strongest wizards to take their place protecting wizarding society. I believe you are friends with the latest Champion."

"Harry…"

A dip of the centaur's head and she knew they were on the same page. "But times change, New Champions are needed to guard the light of the world. And it is her job to ensure these Champions are made. Sometimes things need a little push. Other times, she just has to sit back and watch it happen. But it is not uncommon to feel her hand moving young students toward their futures. Tell me Hermione, have you ever felt yourself compelled beyond reason or logic?"

More times than she could count would have been her best answer and she thought back to a few weeks ago when she had without any questions or uncertainty taken Severus Snape as a lover. These things, she couldn't mention and she tried to hide her blush behind her unruly mane of hair. "Sometimes when I was working on a very tricky problem… like when I was trying to figure out what was in the Chamber of Secrets second year, I often felt drawn to the book where I found the answer."

Firenze nodded. "Perhaps she guided you to the answer then. It is her job to ensure the future and the youth of the wizarding world. Your intellect would not have gone unnoticed. I imagine she had a mark on you even in your first year."

Silence fell between the two and it took Hermione a considerable time to find a reply. "It must be hard to be so far reaching. We've only just experienced devastation and renewal but Hogwarts had seen it time and again." Hermione borrowed the pronoun her professor used for the building and realized that this indeed did make Hogwarts feel like a living entity. "She is already thinking about the future and what mistakes made now will effect generations to come."

"I imagine that she'd enjoy a respite from the dark arts for a while." Firenze informed Hermione. "Her next Champion, she hopes, will be a guardian and not a hero. But of that she is never sure until time passes." She is never certain which it will be until events come to pass."

Hermione didn't mean to yawn, but she was so tired that she couldn't help herself. There was something in this conversation that she should note. If only she weren't so tired.

"Ah," said the centaur, "I forget how taxing school is on you human folk. You must be utterly exhausted at this hour. Sorry for detaining you, Miss Granger. You should get back to your dormitory and rest now."

"Yes. Thank you, Sir. The conversation was most enlightening." She turned to leave but something stopped her. "How can you hear Hogwarts, Professor?"

Firenze smiled, this was one secret he didn't mind sharing. "You only have to learn to listen. Centaurs are always listening to the voice of magic, but humans have stopped listening to the world around them. So much can be achieved when you accept the magic within you and work together. The magic exists both within and outside of your being. When you can tap into such power you can hear the magic of any living thing, be it forest or an old enchanted building. Sometimes I think humans hear but don't even realize they are listening."

The young girl nodded sleepily and pondered this all the way back to her dorm. Applying what she had just learned meant that humans could reach further with their magic if they only remembered how to connect to the world. Perhaps wandless magic was one such jump in the right direction. Hermione made a mental note to check out a book from the library on wandless magic before break. It might be a worthwhile pursuit even if it wouldn't be on the NEWTs.

***Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y***

Friday came around all too soon and Hermione was thoroughly exhausted from all her exams. When Ginny ushered her up to the dorms right after the Transfiguration final, Hermione was hoping for a bit to rest. Unfortunately for her, Ginny had no intention of resting. The Ball was in a few hours and they'd need a considerable amount of time to get Hermione's hair under control.

"What are you going to wear?" Ginny asked from inside her own wardrobe.

"I haven't thought about it, I have that pink dress from last year. That will work I guess."

"You guess? Good thing Lavender and Parvati aren't back yet. They'd never let you hear the end of it! Especially since you are going to the Ball with 'Won-Won!'"

Ginny had already laid out her own dress and made her way over to Hermione's wardrobe.

"You know Gin, I really could care less what I wear tonight." Hermione objected as her friend dug through her outfits. In the end Ginny emerged with the pink dress and an old purple jacket. This caused Hermione to laugh, "Okay I'm not the fashion expert, but I know that won't look right."

Ginny seemed pleased that Hermione was relaxing a bit and put on a smug grin. "It doesn't yet, but you will see. Put on the dress first."

Hermione slid the silk fabric over her head and pulled it down. She frowned. It was noticeably tighter than the last time she'd worn it. Well, doing too much bookwork and not enough practical applications would explain a little extra weight. If she added practice to her NEWTs studying maybe she wouldn't gain any more weight before the exams.

"When did you get _those_?" Ginny exclaimed causing Hermione to look at the scooping neckline of her dress. The dress was tightest across the bust and Hermione felt a little bare.

"Well I guess they had to fill out sometime!" Hermione snapped.

"You sure you didn't get one of those muggle surgeries done?"

"Ginny!"

The red head was having fits of laughter. "Just as well for you I am a good hand at transfiguring clothing. Now hold still." Ginny waved her wand and the dress began to change even as Hermione was wearing it. The scoop neck in the front turned into a sweetheart-cut top, which modestly showed her now fuller bust without exposing them. The fabric at her waist was pulled in which accented hips that Hermione didn't remember having. After the hips, the dress began to get looser and fall to the floor gracefully. Feeling a draft on her back Hermione turned and looked backward into a mirror. The back of the dress came to a 'V' just above the small of her back.

"Now this," Ginny instructed handing her the purple jacket. No sooner did Hermione shrug it on, than it began to shrink. It now only came down to her shoulder blades and down over her arms. The long sleeves hugged her elegantly. It complimented the dress perfectly.

"The final touches," Ginny informed as she changed the fabric of the jacket—well shrug now—to something softer and slightly see-through. Then she changed the color of both shrug and dress to a deep crimson. With a declaration of "Perfect." Ginny set to work on her own dress leaving Hermione to look the mirror over. She was pleased to see that while her body seemed a little heavier she appeared to have gained the weight in good places. Her figure was still youthful and lean.

Ginny made her own dress in a shimmering gold color. Two straps came up over the shoulders and crisscrossed in the back branching out into a woven pattern before connecting with the back fabric of the dress. The dress clung to her loosely and Hermione didn't notice the slit over the left leg until she had looked at the dress a few times.

"Now for the hair."

By the time they were done, Ginny's straight locks were bouncing curls and Hermione's bushy mass of hair was done in a neat French Twist. Other girls had come into the dorm to get ready and started bragging about their new dresses. Suddenly, Hermione was glad that Ginny pressed them to get ready early. A wink from the younger girl confirmed that this had been the plan all along.

"Hermione!" Lavender called from across the room. "Where did you get that dress? It's beautiful."

Feigning a haughty air Hermione said, "I had it custom made." At the look of shock on Lavender's face, Ginny gave Hermione a knowing smirk. How had Hermione survived all this time without a close girl friend?

All their efforts of getting ready were not wasted as the boys were floored when Hermione and Ginny finally appeared in the common room. Harry crossed quickly to Ginny and whispered something in her ear, which made the red head laugh. With a quick kiss, Harry put a magical corsage on Ginny's wrist and it turned the same gold shade as her dress.

"You look lovely Hermione," Ron said a bit awkwardly as he pulled out his own magical corsage for Hermione. When fastened to her wrist it turned a sparkling shade of silver. This got a curious look from Ginny but the girl said nothing.

"Shall we?" Ron asked offering her his arm. Hermione took his arm with a smile and they walked toward the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall they were greeted by Neville and Luna. The Ball was bigger than Hermione had imagined. Elaborate decorations were hung about the Great Hall, many bounced in time with the music that was playing. Above them, the enchanted ceiling dropped snowflakes that disappeared before falling to the floor. Mistletoe was hung about the room with other evergreen branches. Luna nodded to this and warned them to be careful of the nargles. It was a shock to see the Minister himself and other important members of his cabinet present. There were also members of the press floating around and Hermione imagined that the papers would make a big fuss about the celebration.

The six friends made their way over to one of the many round tables that filled the hall. At some point the music began to get louder and Ron pulled Hermione to the dance floor. All thoughts of studying and professors finally were thrown from her head as she twirled about on the dance floor. Looking over a few shoulders, she caught Ginny's eye and gave a big grin.

After a few songs, Hermione began fanning herself and Ron asked if they should get some air. Nodding, Hermione followed Ron off the dance floor. He brought her a glass of water and put a steadying hand on her back. "Never knew you could dance like that. When did you find the time to learn with all that studying?"

She smiled, "Just comes naturally, I guess."

"Lucky you. I would have been lost without those lessons fourth year."

They chatted on pleasantly for some time when an urgent feeling suddenly invaded Hermione. _Tonight._ She blinked not quite sure where it had come from. Shaking off the weird sensation she turned back to Ron who was taking her hand.

"Anyway Hermione, there's something I've wanted to talk to you about…"

There it was again, that strange feeling and it was telling her _now_. She missed the serious look on Ron's face as he said her name and reached a hand to brush her arm.

Before his hand had even grazed her skin she had dropped his other hand and was moving away. "Sorry Ron, I have… I have to go…We'll talk tomorrow, alright?" And she rushed out of the Great Hall leaving a distraught Ron behind her.

Outside the Great Hall, Hermione paused. "Now where?" Before her whispered words were out she knew: the Room of Requirement.

Her feet had never flown so fast and she had to catch her breath outside the room. With vast anticipation she pushed open the door.

A man stood in the middle of the room—a tall thin man with shoulder length black hair. He turned to face her and Hermione took in the sad dark eyes, the large hooked nose and severe mouth. No man had ever looked so lovely to her. A moment of hesitation passed before the man let out a shallow breath, "Hermione."

And then she was rushing forward and enveloped in his arms. Tears of relief sprung to her eyes, but she held them back. She nuzzled further into his arms and buried her face in his chest. A small pained noise came from her companion. Quickly, she pulled back and looked up at him. "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing," he tried brushing it off, but Hermione could see the strain in his eyes.

"Here sit down," she led him to a large couch in the room and had him lean back against the arm. Facing him, and using all the restraint she could muster, she unbuttoned his shirt and examined his chest. Evidence of a large gash crossed his chest but that was mostly healed, but Hermione noticed that a couple of his ribs were still broken.

With one hand on his chest and another on her wand, she healed his ribs. Though they weren't usually taught to students, her time volunteering in the hospital had taught her a wealth of important healing spells as well as the little variations needed to heal certain areas of the body. Her companion breathed easier and she smiled with tears in her eyes.

This time, holding back her tears was harder than expected. "What you're doing… it's too dangerous. You're already hurt, Severus."

He was caressing her face and brushing her tears away with his thumb. "I like when you say my name," he whispered before pulling her down into a kiss. Their kiss was different this time. If their last kisses were full of desperate hunger, this kiss was filled with sweet longing. To Hermione this kiss felt like coming home.

When they finally broke apart Severus wore a mischievous smirk, "You're quite the dancer."

She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. "You saw me?"

"I was disillusioned. For a moment…" he paused as if he didn't want to divulge anymore but after a breath he continued. "For a moment I thought you had forgotten me."

"Never," her hands were running over his chest seemingly of their own accord. "My friends dragged me to the Ball, I wasn't even planning on going. Apparently I've been distracted lately. They think I've been studying too much and forced me to take a night off."

A thin eyebrow quirked at this, "Have you been studying too much?"

"Probably," Hermione laughed and laid her head down on his chest, "But mostly, I was worried about you." Even if he wasn't always open, Hermione had no problem opening herself to this man.

His arms came around her and held her fast to him. "So I don't need to worry about Mister Weasley then?"

Hermione pushed herself up and looked into Snape's charcoal eyes, "No, Ron is just a friend. He could never… there was never anything between us like this." And this made Hermione contemplate her own words. She had known Ron since they were children. They had grown up together and knew each other very well. But in all their time together, she had never felt as connected to Ron as she did to Severus. She could feel the potions master in every fiber of her being. Even when they were apart she felt him there within her. Now that they were reunited nothing had ever been so clear to her. Though she had spent less time with this man, she couldn't deny what she felt in her very soul. And her soul clung to this man fiercely and held on resolutely. There was something shared between the two of them that neither could deny. Somehow their very souls had gotten twisted and twined together. It had happened very suddenly, and though all logical thought told Hermione that it was ridiculous to fall so hard and so fast, her heart knew that this was it.

His arms crushed her into him once more as he captured her lips in a fierce display of raw emotion. A few years ago, she and her friends would have snickered at the idea of their Potions Professor having feelings and a year ago they were all certain the man was made of stone. Now, pressed up against him, Hermione knew the depth of Severus's feeling were akin to her own.

As their kiss turned more passionate, Hermione broke the contact to make sure he was well enough to continue. "Nothing short of a full body bind could stop me from having you," he breathed hotly into her ear. With one deft pluck he pilled out Hermione's hairpin and her hair tumbled down around them. He had stopped to admire the effect for just a moment before pulling her to him and tangling his hands in her hair.

When their bodies came together at last, the dull ache that had been growing within Hermione finally subsided. She screamed Severus's name at the height of her climax and fell panting on top of him. Severus pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead and whispered, "You're mine, Hermione."

More than anything she wished that she could stay here with him, but she knew morning would come and they'd both be leaving the castle. Hermione pushed herself up so she was once more looking down on her lover as he lay on the sofa. There was a blanket thrown over the back of the couch and she pulled it around her shoulders and let it drape across Severus's body. Severus stopped her from pulling the blanket closed in front of her. Instead, he slipped his hand under the cover to gently caress her side and cup her breast. "I've missed you."

His words echoed through her mind and she knew she was nodding. "Me too." Her own hand was running over his stomach and chest. "I had no idea how much I was used to visiting you until you were gone."

"The highlight of many dull days," he agreed, surprising Hermione. It made her wonder how long Severus had harbored feelings for her and how long he knew she had feelings for him. There was no doubt in her mind that he knew of her feelings long before she had recognized them herself. Though their emotional connection had plenty of time to strengthen, conversations were a somewhat new development for them. Hermione was uncertain how far she could push. "How long will you be gone this time?"

He shook his head. "I've no idea. This new fellow is tricky and it is getting harder to tail him. If I don't move soon he may escape my grasp."

"Are there many?" He needed to do this; that much was clear. But she had no idea how far this project took him.

A nod. "At least five. Six if I am careful enough to catch him. That last one will be a problem. But all six have the ability to pick up a group of followers. They are dangerous loose cannons. I cannot allow them to move freely and spread their influence. It is…" He trailed off as if uncertain whether to continue. After a pause he went on, "I still have that much of myself promised to Dumbledore. I will not allow the Death Eaters to gain hold even after their master was defeated."

Hermione took in the pained expression on his face. "You cared for him deeply didn't you. It must have been so hard for you."

Though he neither spoke nor made any gestures, Hermione could tell she was right on the mark. After a long while he offered just a little—a tip of a feeling—to pass through. "Albus Dumbledore offered me a second chance. That in itself is worth more than all the galleons in Gringotts."

She understood, or at least she thought she did. "It seems to me," she began weakly not quite certain of the tenuous spoken trust they were building, "that if anyone understood the need for a second chance it was Albus Dumbledore."

Something restricted lingered in his dark eyes as he fixed Hermione with an amazed expression. "Come here," it was a whisper as he pulled her to him. "I've no idea what great force had seen fit to give to me such an amazing gift as your affection, but unworthy as I am I shall cherish it indefinitely."

Snuggled against the naked man who was much more than just a former potions professor, Hermione recalled a certain conversation about Hogwarts choosing Champions. If anyone was a Champion of the previous generation, it was this man who, even after the war, would not let the world fall into chaos. If Harry was a Champion and a Hero, perhaps Severus was a Guardian like Firenze had mentioned. A hope found it's way through Hermione: Harry would graduate this year and become an Auror. Maybe when Harry was out protecting the world again, Severus could finally retire his long vigil.

Severus and Hermione clung to each other in silence for a while longer both unwilling to let the other go. But the time for dressing and saying goodbye came and Hermione understood that this was how it had to be.

"I'll be waiting for you, Severus."

Pulling her into his arms, Severus kissed her thoroughly and whispered one word of farewell. "Hermione."

With that Hermione left the Room of Requirement refusing to let her tears fall. She would see Severus again even if she had no idea when. Tomorrow she would get on the train with her friends and travel to the Burrow and Severus would slink off into the night to hunt down the threats to their world. Something about it was unfair, but Hermione realized that Champions always did the hardest jobs alone.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Author's note: I think I only have one note for this chapter, the "pink dress" is not Hermione's dress from the previous Yule Ball in fourth year. It is just a lovely pink dress she had from the previous year. I can't remember the color of her gown for the Yule Ball in book four but I do know in the movie it was a purplely pink. Maybe that's why I have the idea of Hermione wearing pink dressed in my mind. That and I like the soft feminine pink turned to a womanly crimson. Anyway I often find myself buying dresses in the same light blue color and I notice other people often have a "color" in dresses too.

Also I hope I made it clear that the Yule Ball was the last day of term and not on Christmas. Christmas will come soon and the Yule Ball is Christmas-themed, but not Christmas itself.

Thank you for the reviews! And Thanks for reading! I am loving the response to this story so far. It will probably be long and I will go into detail about things that I am briefly touching on here in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one is written but must undergo a major re-write as I need to correct the weather throughout. More to come soon! Now off to make dinner!


	4. In the Burrow

**In The Burrow**

Hermione lay stretched out on the bed she shared with Ginny when visiting the Burrow. They had just left school that morning. Having decided her friends were right about needing a break, she had taken to re-reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for the eighth time. Her muggle jeans were currently unbuttoned and she made a mental note to get some exercise over break. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered the voice of Lavender or Parvati talking about flabby waists on girls who do nothing but study.

Well, that simply wouldn't do. Taking great care to button her jeans, she decided it was time for a walk. She had been reading all morning after all. The book closed and forgotten, Hermione set off down the stairs for her walk. After passing by the family room, Hermione heard Ginny calling after her, so she waited for the younger girl.

"Mind if I come with?" Ginny asked. And Hermione indicated that it was fine with her. "You look refreshed," Ginny noted as they pulled on their coats. "I take it you've been relaxing."

Hermione thought it might have been more than a morning spent reading that renewed her spirits. "Something like that," she replied. The fresh air made Hermione feel much better and she was in great spirits by the time they rounded the house and passed by the shed.

Mrs. Weasley was came out of the shed and she called out to the girls. "Hullo girls! Nice day to be out. Nice and cool but not too snowy. Don't be gone too long though. I think I'll have dinner ready within the hour. Almost done here." After a moment she added, "Hermione you look radiant, dear. I think the fresh air suits you. Always thought being stuffed away indoors all the time was bad for the spirit."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"We won't be too long, Mum." Ginny smiled at her mom before linking her arm through Hermione's. With that the girls made their way passed the shed and down the hill. They had gone a little ways in silence when Ginny asked, "Another night with your strange lover?"

"I'm sorry?" Hermione was almost unsure of what she heard.

"You're humming again," the younger girl observed. "I'm glad though. The way you've been acting I thought he dumped you or something."

This caused Hermione to laugh. "No, we just don't see much of each other."

"Oh." A little more silence followed. "Hermione, you know you can talk to me about anything right."

"Of course, Ginny! I'm just still figuring things out is all." Hermione pulled her coat up around her chin. She didn't want Ginny to ask why she didn't see much of her lover or who exactly he was.

"Alright, well I'm here whenever you need me." Ginny gave Hermione's arm a little squeeze and Hermione decided she would talk to Ginny when the time came.

"Yeah thanks Gin." Really, she was grateful that Ginny had become a close friend. It made the estrangement from her parents less jarring. When Hermione had lifted the enchantments on them after the war, they had decided there was nothing left for them in England. Their practice and house were sold after all. In Australia they were doing well and had made some friends. They still kept in touch, but knowing they were so far was hard on Hermione. It was just one more thing stressing her out and making her feel ill.

Deciding to change the subject, Hermione remarked, "You and Harry seem to be getting along rather well."

"Mmm." The red head's face lit up. "We really are, Hermione. He's a little hard to get to know, but we've gotten really close this past year. Don't tell Ron though, he thinks all Harry and I do is snog."

Hermione laughed. "You mean that's not the truth."

"Okay, so we snog a bit." Ginny quipped defensively, "But we do plenty of other stuff too, like talk and plan and fly… and snog." She winked at Hermione.

Amused, the girls decided they needed to head back or risk Mrs. Weasley's wrath at being late for supper. The walk back was pleasant and Ginny filled Hermione in on how things were with Harry. It was nice to think of someone else's love life instead of dwelling on her own.

While washing up for dinner, Hermione noticed a red lump forming on her face. Ginny would have something for this she was sure. "Ginny, I need some help quick!"

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked popping back from their room to the bathroom.

"This!" Hermione said pointing at her chin.

The younger girl laughed. "A zit? Is that all?"

"Well yes. But I've never got one before so I don't know what to do with it."

"Never?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Hermione shook her head making Ginny click her tongue. "Lucky. Alright," she started ruffling through the drawer as she spoke, "one dab of this should fix you right up."

Taking the suggested "dab" Hermione touched it to her pimple and watch it disappear in seconds. "Wow! I thought those things lasted forever!"

Laughing Ginny remark, "You're so good at magic, it's easy to forget you grew up muggle. I heard girls talking before about how they'd like muggle boys better if their skin wasn't always so pimply. I guess they do stay a while if you don't have treatment like ours."

Hermione nodded, "They have treatment, but not like this. Thanks Ginny!"

When she gave the little bottle back to Ginny, the red head said, "Keep it. I rarely get zits anymore. And if you've gotten one you'll probably get more now… stress and all that."

"Thanks," Hermione said storing the potion and hoping the younger girl was wrong about her needing more in the future.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Even though Hermione felt much better now that they were on holiday, she still could only eat a little before her stomach rebelled. This did not go unnoticed by her second mother. "Hermione dear, you've hardly touched your soup."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley." Hermione reached for her spoon trying her best to swallow a few mouthfuls of her potato soup. "My stomach has been feeling a little off lately. I think I might be coming down with something."

"That so?" Mrs. Weasley asked while studying Hermione intently. "Well I'll have to look and see if I have anything to fix that for you later."

Muttering her thanks, Hermione went back to playing with her food. After supper Harry and Ron suggested they play some Exploding Snaps, but Hermione declined. "I'm a little beat. I think I'll turn in early."

Ginny agreed, "Me too. I'll be up after I help Mum clean up the kitchen."

While Hermione retreated to their shared room, she missed her host asking Ginny how long Hermione had been acting so strangely. She also missed Ginny telling her Mum to let her take care of it first.

Nearly half an hour later, Ginny finally appeared up stairs. Hermione had just lain down on the bed, but was not yet asleep. "You going to sleep already?"

"Yeah," Hermione said doing her best not to yawn. "I'm really tired already."

"Yeah that should go away in a few more weeks." There was suddenly tension in the room and Ginny was looking everywhere except at Hermione when she spoke.

Laughing uneasily, Hermione turned over to face Ginny and asked, "You haven't suddenly taken up divination have you?"

Ginny was sitting on the bed hugging her knees to her chest. "No. It's just that the exhaustion is supposed to clear up by the second trimester. At least that's how it was for Fleur."

Hermione bolted upright, "What?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me yourself, but Mum's noticed it too—got a 'keen eye for breeding,' she says. And she wants to talk to you about it. She says that a girl needs a mother in all of this. I thought I should talk to you first." Hermione was too shocked to notice the hurt expression on Ginny's face.

Hermione's chestnut locks were flying around her face as she shook her head trying to make sense of what her friend was saying. "Second trimester? Breeding? Ginny what are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you don't even know? Hermione..." the girl paused collecting herself, "You've been exhausted and irritable. You're hardly eating anything. You've gone up two cup sizes almost overnight! We usually cycle at the same time right? I got my monthly three weeks ago. Did you?" Ginny had suddenly gone from looking shut-out to looking concerned.

Hermione counted on her fingers thinking back, "My last… It was…" a look of panic started to cross her features, "…Halloween." Shock. Everything began to fall into place and Hermione started shaking at the realization. Tears prickled her eyes and she did nothing to stop them sliding down over her cheeks.

"Gods, Hermione…" Ginny was fretting at a loss for words. "I had no idea you didn't know."

Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to walk through the bedroom door. "Alright, here's the anti-nausea potion. You only need one sip in the morning and…" but at the sight of Hermione's tears she stopped and enveloped the girl in a hug. "There, there, dear. It's not as bad as all that. Witches have been having babies for years now. You'll be fine." A good cry later Hermione was a bit more rational.

"Now, first thing. Do I need to box Ron's ears or no?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione wasn't sure what Ron had to do with her current situation.

"She wants to know if Ron is the father," Ginny clarified.

A blush rose on Hermione's cheeks. "Oh. No. He isn't." Hermione wasn't sure if this was a relief to Mrs. Weasley or not.

"Ah," began the kindly woman, "Was hoping you'd make me a Grandma. But you're close as close as family to us Hermione. And with your parents being so far away, we'll always be here to help."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," her response was flat. There was too much going on to process any more emotions at the moment.

Ginny put her arms around Hermione, "Even though it's not my brother's fault, I'm still 'Aunt Ginny' got it?" Hermione nodded in her friend's arms.

"Very good." Mrs. Weasley was counting on her fingers. "Well we should get you to a midwife on Monday. We want to get you seen before the Holiday. I'll owl tomorrow and see if she can get you in. Hmm… Why don't we say we are having a girl's shopping day? That way you can tell the boys until you are ready. And we've got to make sure your eating all the right foods! The potion should help with that." The motherly woman prattled on and Hermione was very grateful for Mrs. Weasley's help and it helped ease her nerves.

"Hmm…" Mrs. Weasley mused. "Fleur will probably be done with some basics before yours is born. She may have some things she can pass to you. Of course we have most baby essentials packed away, but they are a bit old. I think we can spruce up some things. I know there are probably some thing you'll want to buy on your own." Mrs. Weasley paused and looked at the two girls on the bed, "After the holidays, I'll teach you both how to sew. Believe me, Hermione, you will need it before the baby comes and Ginny will need it eventually."

"Sewing?" Hermione said through a yawn.

"Yes. As you've only a few months left of school, I doubt you want go get entirely new uniforms. Maternity robes are fine to spend on since you can wear them during the pregnancy and while you nurse, but as you'll only be in school robes a few months ot seems sill to spend money on those. Then when the baby comes there will be plenty of mending to do! But for now you seem tired and a little stressed out. Ginny, will you run Hermione a bath? Not too hot now! But warm should be fine. Hermione if there is anything you ever need, let me know okay?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome of course Hermione. And perhaps it's time you start calling me 'Molly." Hermione smiled at this and the older witch enveloped her in a hug. "Now a bath and bed for you. You'll need to take it easy now or you'll get worn out."

A bath did make Hermione feel better and gave her time to think about the little life forming inside of her. She flattened a palm over her uterus. Deep inside her a small part of her and a small part of Severus had come together and formed life! It was all a little overwhelming and Hermione began to feel dizzy with the awe of it.

"A baby," she whispered. "I'm having a baby."

As a kid Hermione had made many plans for her future and none of them involved becoming a young mother. But now the little life within her felt right. She was carrying Severus Snape's child. How would Severus react when he found out? What if he never wanted to be a father? Well, she supposed it was a little late for that.

The questions were proving too much for her and Hermione decided it was time for bed. After toweling off, she stopped herself in front of the mirror and let her towel drop to the floor. She examined her body closely. Her breasts had indeed gotten fuller. Running her palm over them confirmed that they were a little heavier and felt somewhat firmer. She knew she had gained a couple pounds, but her abdomen was still flat. It was probably due more to bloating and less to size that Hermione found it a little hard to button up her jeans. There was also the fact that her stretching uterus seemed a little more sensitive. It wasn't hard to zip or button pants, but the constant pressure on her lower abdomen made her uncomfortable.

She retreated from the bathroom and was asleep as soon as she laid down on the bed. Despite all the thoughts running through her head, Hermione slept soundly without dreams.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Monday came with a mix of fear and excitement for Hermione. Her appointment was for two o'clock, but she, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were leaving just after breakfast to do some shopping first. Everyone seemed in good spirits that morning, but Hermione didn't even notice. She only has eyes for breakfast. Three slices of toast, two eggs and a handful of bacon later Hermione was starting to feel full. The anti-nausea potion was certainly working. She grabbed a pear off the table. No use in being hungry later.

In Diagon Alley, the three witches went from shop to shop doing Christmas shopping and browsing baby items. Many of the shops were ones that Hermione had never been to before but had suddenly become relevant. Looking at baby stuff, while still surreal, turned out to be rather exciting. And after a quick trip to The Well-Robed Witch, Hermione had a few new sets of maternity robes.

Most of her maternity robes featured a false empire waist. They looked completely like empire waist dressed but were instead make of two layers of fabric. The fabric could be pulled up at the "waistline" to nurse a child. They were cut to accommodate a growing figure and show off a slender one just as well so they would last Hermione quite some time.

They decided to duck into the Three Broomsticks for a quick lunch and a brief respite from the cold. Hermione found that now that she had regained her appetite, she was constantly hungry! Under Mrs. Weasley's approving eyes, she gobbled down a sandwich, a bowl of soup and a side of crisps.

Finally, it was time for her much anticipated appointment with the midwife. Hermione was a bundle of nerves not knowing what to expect. The midwife's apprentice called Hermione to the back to do some preliminaries examinations.

"Hello! My name is Clara." She was a tall and blonde woman probably in her mid to late twenties. Hermione smiled as the woman continued. "When you come to the office here I will be charting your growth and Midwife Jenica Smalls will come to see you and go over how you and the baby are progressing. First, I am going to ask you to step on this scale." The assistant waved Hermione into a room with some odd contraptions in it.

Hermione had never been to a magical check-up before and was a little surprised to see a see-saw looking thing in the room as well as a bunch of stones. "Go ahead. Sit down, hun," the assistant encouraged. Feeling exceptionally foolish, Hermione climbed onto the seat end of the see-saw. The assistant began levitating the large stones onto the other side of the scale and Hermione's side began to rise. Nine stones made the scale tip too far toward the stones and the assistant levitated one of the stones back. Next she moved over a stone that was half the size of the others. The scale had almost balanced but Hermione was still a bit heavier. The smaller stones were levitated next. Three made it to the other side before the Healer stopped and watched for a balance.

All in all, it had only taken half a minute to get her measurement. Hermione was left speechless when the assistant declared, "Eight stone ten."

"Do you mean to tell me you just measured me in stones?"

Laughing, Clara pointed to the pile of stones in the corner, "Well those are stones aren't they? We expect that by the end of the pregnancy you'll have gained about one and a half to three stones."

With a shake of her head, Hermione allowed herself to be guided to a chair where the Healer put a band over her upper arm. A quick spell made Hermione's pulse audible to the naked ear. "Alright when I say the word, the band will get tight. I'll release it once I get my measurement." Okay this was similar to a muggle doctor at least. With a note of "Very good," the measurement was scribbled into Hermione's file.

"Now when was the date of your last period?"

"October Thirty-first."

"Alright," the healer fussed with a little stone device that had ten rotating stones fixed on a metal axis. The first three stoned she keyed up to the numbers 31, 10, 1998. With a tap of her wand the remaining seven stones began whirling on their axis. "Okay," the apprentice declared when they stopped, "We'll expect your little one to be here around the sixth of August next year. Your conception occurred sometime between the twelfth and the fourteenth of November. And that makes you about seven weeks along." She handed Hermione a plastic cup and with a point at the washroom explained, "I need you to fill this up. There is a sample deposit box you can leave it in the restroom. When you're done you can go ahead and wait in room number two for Healer Smalls. And put on this robe."

Room number two was nothing at all like Hermione had expected. Her experience in muggle doctor exam rooms had made her expect overly labeled anatomical drawings on the wall, cold metal instruments wrapped in plastic all over the counters, small disposables like cotton balls and tongue depressors laying about, and maybe a couple of structures of the skeleton or an organ. This room was quite different. She was seated on a rather comfortable sofa and across from her there was a reasonable single person chair. The walls were painted a warm pinkish beige color and there were off-white lace curtains over the windows. There were pictures on the walls, but instead of the inside cuts of uterus, the paintings were of pregnant women and new mothers. As Hermione looked at the painting of the mom hugging her new baby, she realized that this exam room had a comfortable homey feeling. Immediately, she began to relax.

After a few minutes Jenica Smalls knocked on the door to exam room number two. "Hello Hermione, I'm Healer Smalls." The midwife was a petite middle-aged woman. Her dark hair was streaked with gray at the temples, but otherwise she appeared rather young. With a bright smile showing a flash of her perfect teeth, the woman began, "Let me start off by saying, 'Congratulations!"

This small word made Hermione want to burst into tears, but she held them back telling herself that Severus wouldn't let such weakness show no matter how misplaced he felt.

"Everything all right, Mrs. Granger?" The midwife's eyes were concerned and Hermione realized that a flash of hurt must have shown through after all.

"Miss," Hermione mumbled with her eyes fixed on her lap.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that."

Looking up with a determined look in her eye, Hermione said, "It's Miss Granger not Mrs. Mrs. Granger is my mother."

The healer smiled, "Oh of course then. You do seem quite independent to be tied down so young. No matter, in the time of Merlin women often had babies by whomever their goddess chose at the Beltane fires. It wasn't uncommon for siblings to have different fathers. Inheritance was driven from mother's lineage then, not fathers. And there were many powerful female priestesses in our society who bore multiple children and never wed. I think people sometimes forget that in today's muddled up society. And you seem to have that same old soul spark in you."

Instantly Hermione felt herself warming up to the older woman.

"Now," Healer smalls continued, "let's get down to business here." She sat herself in the practical chair across from Hermione and flipped open Hermione's chart. "The first thing we have is a series of questions for you. Were you trying to get pregnant?"

"No." Hermione did her best not to become guarded again.

"Alright, then would I be safe in assuming you were not taking any prenatal potions prior to conceiving?" Her quill scratched against the parchment of Hermione's chart.

With a little relief that Healer Smalls was not trying to belittle her, Hermione realized the woman was just gathering information. "No, I don't have any."

"Okay, we will get you some of those. Now your last period was October thirty-first, aside from this are you pretty regular?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now lets talk a little about your health. Are you taking any medicines or supplements? Magical or otherwise?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Do you have any allergies or health conditions we should know about diabetes, high blood pressure, heart failure?"

Again Hermione shook her head no.

The next few questions were about her family history and could she answer to the best of her ability about the baby's father. When Hermione looked a little embarrassed at not knowing those answers, Healer Smalls reassured her. "Don't worry, dear. This is all for a genetic screening. Whether you know if certain things do or don't run in the family affects what we test for. You'll just have to put up with a few more tests, is all."

The mediwitch needed to know all about Hermione's habits, whether she smoked, drank or used drugs. Hermione needed to recount her medical history and answer questions that would let the healer know if she was abused. The next questions seemed to cover Hermione's prior mental state and how she felt now. Of course she was reassured that at this point it was alright to feel unsure about the whole ordeal or to feel like it wasn't really happening. After all, the Healer had pointed out, there were a good ten months to come to terms with things. Hermione was beginning to think that according to this interview she'd lead a very dull life.

By the time the Healer Smalls was asking abut Hermione's feeding plans once the baby was born, Hermione was feeling quite exhausted. It was quite a relief when the healer said, "Alright we are going to begin the physical exam."

The magical physical was comparable to a muggle one except that the wand was the only instrument the healer needed. The sofa was converted to an exam table for the pelvic exam, which was uncomfortable but over quickly. Once Hermione was determined to be in "good health," the physical was over. The healer finished by placing a glass vial against the inside of Hermione's elbow and giving it a tap with the wand. Instantly, the vial was full of Hermione's blood and was sent to the lab for testing. "You'll receive an owl within two weeks for the results of your blood tests."

"Are there any questions you have for me going into the pregnancy?" The midwife asked, "We are going to have a closer relationship than you've had with doctors previously and we will see a lot of each other before the baby is born. I want you to feel comfortable asking me anything." Healer Smalls was a very nice woman and Hermione already felt at ease in her presence.

"Where will I deliver?"

"You will be able to deliver here, in our birthing center unless any complications arise. Should we have complications we will need to deliver you at St. Mungo's. We have a few birthing suits and we recommend you spend two days here at the time of the birth. If you do need to go to St. Mungo's they may require you stay four days."

Hermione was glad the hospital was a last resort. "What about finding out the sex? Can you do that like muggle doctors can?"

The healer smiled. "There is a topical potion and a spell to use and the procedure is very like a muggle ultrasound."

Hermione liked that the midwife seemed familiar with muggle practices; it would be easier for Hermione to adjust to the procedures this way. "What about… " Hermione trailed off as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"I think I know what you are going to ask, every first time mother seems to ask it. Sex is fine throughout the pregnancy. As your uterus expands you may notice some cramping briefly after orgasms, but this is normal. If you have any prolonged cramping or it doesn't feel right you are always encouraged to use the floo to contact us. Sex will not hurt the baby. Actually, sex can often 'hurry things along' at the end. I've seen a lot of desperate women running their men ragged hoping to start the labor. And when your partner asks, because they always do, his penis will not come in contact with the baby, hit the baby in the head, or somehow harm the baby."

Hermione did her best to hold her giggles as the midwife rolled her eyes. "Men think a great deal of themselves don't they?" The comment put Hermione into full laughter.

"That's a good sound," Healer Smalls stated. "A relaxed and happy mother will often have a happy baby. Try not to get stressed out. If you do find yourself stressing, set some time aside to spend in leisure. Make sure you drink plenty of water. And most importantly, enjoy your pregnancy." The healer paused to give Hermione an encouraging smile. "Alright, we are going to see you back here in five weeks, alright?"

Hermione was glad that it was over and slightly annoyed that she had to recount the whole thing for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. When they finally got home, Hermione collapsed on the bed and slept a good two hours before waking up.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

When at last Hermione woke, she went in search of Ginny. The red haired girl was finishing some homework in the family room. "I'm going to tell them," Hermione declared flatly.

"Tell who what?" Ginny looked up from her work perplexed.

"Harry and Ron." Hermione's voice was unwavering. "I'm going to tell them about the baby. Tonight."

Her statement made Ginny's eyes bulge. It was a moment before the red head pulled it together. Setting her work aside, Ginny asked, "Are you sure?"

With a nod, Hermione said, "They will find out eventually and will freak out. I think they will be less upset if I tell them now, than if they notice it later."

After a moment Ginny nodded too. "Yeah that makes sense. What about the father, will you tell him?"

"Not yet." To Ginny's confused look she added, "I mean I can't write to him, it'd be dangerous. When I see him again I will let him know. But I think he may have some idea already."

"Oh?" Confusion was written all over Ginny's face and Hermione couldn't blame the girl as she was feeling uncertain herself.

"It's as if… well I feel him with me when he isn't here. And I sort of… understand things without the need for him to say them. It's like we're connected somehow. I never asked but I'm almost certain that he feels the same thing. If he doesn't know that I am pregnant, I'm sure he knows that something is different with me. I doubt the news will surprise him." Hermione had put it into words as best she could, but still didn't feel as though she explained it well enough.

Ginny laughed causing Hermione to feel affronted. "What?" Hermione asked indignantly.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Ginny did her best to get her laughter under control. "It's just that I'm not used to hearing you sound so romantic. It's like you're head over heels or something. Whoever thought, Hermione Granger falling over herself in love… and with a person not a book!"

Hermione saw the humor and started laughing too. "Guess I'll disappoint some people by not turning up the shriveled up old librarian with no family but her cats!"

The two girls kept on joking and laughing until dinner. Once dinner was over, they nervously called Harry and Ron upstairs to the girls' bedroom.

"What's this about?" Harry asked curiously.

"You know if Mum catches us in here, she'll throw a fit!" Ron started.

"Don't worry about Mum, she'll understand this time." Ginny replied to her brother and the two started to bicker about their mother while Harry watched.

All the way home from the doctor and through her nap, Hermione had thought of what to say to the boys. During dinner she had silently perfected her speech. It was dignified and controlled with that same independent spirit the midwife had marked in her. So Hermione was quite surprised when she blurted out against the din of the room, "I'm pregnant!"

Silence. The boys were obviously shocked. Ginny made a supportive move to stand near Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder. At this gesture the boys seemed to get their senses back.

"You're not kidding." Ron remarked incredulously.

Hermione shook her head. "No I'm not. I wasn't planning on it, but it happened. I'm seven weeks along now. The baby will be here in August."

A brief silence filled the room as all the occupants struggled to find the right words for the moment.

"I didn't even know that you were seeing someone." It was Harry who spoke now, but Ron's eyes snapped to her locking on fiercely.

"I'm not really dating anyone, I suppose. I've only seen him a couple times. We aren't exactly together not in that sense anyway."

"Where is he now?" Ron asked with a strained voice as he tried to control his temper.

"I don't know," Hermione answered honestly, "He has something he needs to do and I don't think I'll be seeing him for a while." It had been her plan to be as open with the boys as possible without revealing Severus to them. But now as she looked at Ron's face she could see things weren't turning out the way she had imagined.

"When is he coming back?" Ron demanded a little severely.

"I'm not sure, exactly…" she was trying to figure out how to better explain their situation when Ron lost hold on his temper.

Now Ron's face was starting to turn quite red. "You mean, you're having a kid by some bloke and he's not even going to be there for you?"

"Ron, it's a little more complicated than that!" This argument was flustering Hermione. "I'm sure he'd be with me if it was his choice." At least, she hoped that was true. "But that isn't an option for him. There are things he has to do still. Maybe when they are done everything will be different."

"That's not right!" Ron practically shouted, "What about you?" This question shocked Hermione and she had no idea how to answer so Ron continued. "Didn't you have other plans? Other things you wanted to do? But you're saddled with his offspring and from what you've said he isn't even planning to be there with you! How could you get yourself into this mess?"

Tears were beginning to prick Hermione's eyes. "Ron, please stop," she asked weakly.

He looked at her as if he were trying to see through her very soul. Hermione felt cold and exposed under his fierce eyes. She steadied himself for whatever he would say next, but he bit his bottom lip and walked out of the room.

Ginny pulled Hermione into a comforting hug. "Don't mind, Ron. He's never gotten over the fact that there wasn't more between you two."

From the bed, Harry spoke up. "I think I understand, Hermione." Both girls turned to look at him, imploring him to continue. "I can't get upset like Ron at this guy for not standing by you now. I know what it is to have your heart pull you in a different direction than your duty." Ginny smiled at him. "From the way you speak, it sounds like this guy has something important that he has to do." When Hermione nodded, he went on. "He's lucky then, to have you waiting for him. And until he finishes whatever he has to do, we will be here to take care of you. I can see it in your eyes how much you care for him. I only hope he cares just as much for you."

Harry enveloped Hermione in a hug and pressed a brotherly kiss onto her forehead. In that moment, Hermione was reminded that she was not only talking to one of her best friends but also to another Champion of Hogwarts. Who else would have understood what Severus was going through so well? Pulling away Hermione smiled. "Thank you for understanding, Harry."

Harry gave a shallow nod. As Hermione looked up at him she realized that the war had really made her friend mature. He was standing before her now tall and serious. Hermione could tell that he still felt the call to protect their society and was doing his best to go through the proper channels to do so. It was always clear that he would rather have been out working to protect the world than finishing school. What a terrible responsibility it was to have an entire world counting solely on you! Hermione started in wonder for a moment at the man her friend had become.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

The next few days passed uneventfully. Thanks to the anti-nausea potion Hermione was eating like a hippogriff much to Mrs. Weasley's delight. Ginny seemed to want to be around incase Hermione needed her, so the girls spent most of their time in their room doing school work while the boys were downstairs playing chess and doing other non-school related activities. Hermione was able to get ahead in most of her classes, but did feel bad that Ginny wasn't spending her time with her boyfriend.

When Hermione asked Ginny about it, Ginny told her: "Don't worry. Harry and I are trying to keep a low profile in front of the parents." A mischievous smirk followed the answer and Hermione realized that her friends must have been sneaking off when no one would miss them.

It was a little bit of a surprise when Ron asked to speak to her alone on Christmas morning. He'd been courteous yet distant to her ever since Hermione had revealed her pregnancy. They went into the den while the rest of the family was opening presents in the family room. Hermione sat down on the sofa and Ron took the seat next to her.

"Listen, Hermione, I was a jerk." His eyes were sincere and Hermione thought she could probably forgive him.

Hermione nodded sharply, "Yes, you were."

Ron bit his lip before continuing. "I wanted to say sorry and to explain my actions a little bit. I guess I always imagined us being together after school, so I was upset when I found out you were with someone else. But when I realized that he didn't even care enough to stay with you, I got angry—at him not at you. You don't deserve to be treated like that, you know? I wouldn't have treated you like that." This last sentence came out quietly and he took her hand in his. "I hadn't planned on doing anything until after school because I _thought_ you were so focused on your NEWTs. But I guess everything's changed now. Hermione," and she only had a brief moment to panic as Ron bent his knee and lowered himself to kneel before her, "will you marry me?"

"What?" Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or scream.

Ron picked himself up from the ground and held tightly to her hands. "Hermione I know you are proud, but you don't have to do this alone. He won't be there for you, but I will. We can still be together even though you're pregnant with someone else's kid—I don't care. I'll be good to the tyke and we'll have plenty of our own some day." For a moment an image of Ron trying to raise Severus's child popped into her mind and she immediately hated it. Ron prattled on, "It's always supposed to have been us together and I would have been asking in the next few years if it was for… well this. You should be married before you have this kid. People talk you know, say bad things about unwed mothers. I promise I'll be good to you. Not many other men would be willing to raise another's man's child or take his seconds, but I don't care because I've always wanted you Hermione. Will you marry me?"

Many responses rushed through her head at once and she did the first thing her mind could settle on doing. She slapped him. How dare he?

A red mark was already forming on his cheek. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You…. You… ugh!" Hermione had no idea where to start and she jumped to her feet in anger. "You call me here after they way you've been treating me…. You've acted like I were… And you propose to me like that? Why not call me a whore, while you're at it?" Ron flinched and she knew that he had tried very hard not to say it in his little speech. "And you think I am just supposed to fall on the ground and be grateful to you for still accepting me? That you are rescuing me from some horrible fate? Well let me tell you a few things Ronald Weasley!" She didn't mean to start yelling, but she did. "I love the man who fathered this child!" Once the words were out she knew exactly how true they were. "And even thought he isn't here right now, I would never accept another in his place. And even without the pregnancy, you an I would have never been more than friends!"

Turning, Hermione fled up the stairs and didn't stop running until she was facedown on her bed. Tears finally fell from her eyes. Somewhere in her mind, she knew she was overreacting; but it had been an overwhelming week and her emotions were running high.

Despite his lack of judgment, Ron was trying to do right by her. He was just so, so wrong that it made her feel horrible. They way he had spoken to her felt degrading—as if she were somehow less for being pregnant. And that he'd try to use her pregnancy for his own selfish gain was unthinkable.

Hermione lost track of how much time passed as she lay on the bed crying, but eventually Ginny came into the room. In a soft voice she said, "Ron told us what happened." After a pause she added, "I slapped him on the other cheek." At this Hermione turned to look at her current roommate. The red head continued. "Harry is having a talk with him now and trying to straighten him out. He is starting to realize why it was a really stupid thing to do."

With a weak smile, Hermione pushed herself up on the bed.

Suddenly Ginny became very energetic, "But enough about my stupid brother! I bought you a present!" With that Ginny handed Hermione a rather large box. "Happy Christmas, Hermione!"

Hermione opened her present carefully and pulled out a pair of fuzzy blue slipper. Ginny smiled and explained, "They say you're feet get cold if you're carrying a boy and I am betting on a boy!"

Hermione joked, "How can you be so sure?"

"Oh, I'm not sure." Ginny beamed. "I'm actually betting! I've got three galleons against Harry that it's a boy! The slippers are wishful thinking!"

This made Hermione laugh as she dug further in the box and pulled out a pair of red lacy knickers and a matching bra. Again she looked quizzically at Ginny.

"For the full moon and incase of eclipse. You have to wear the red undies and a red ribbon around your stomach—there's one of those in there too—if you go outside on the full moon."

Inside the box there was also a knife, which Hermione learned was to place under the mattress to keep evil spirits away from the unborn baby. There was a key to put in the baby's cradle so that uncanny spirits wouldn't try to steal it. There was also in the box a book entitled: _The Magical Pregnancy._ Grateful and was excited to read about pregnancy from a wizarding perspective, Hermione wondered how a magical pregnancy differed from a muggle one. She laughed at all the silly superstitious gifts and was feeling much more herself by the time she was through with the box. Though Hermione wasn't speaking to Ron at the moment, she still went down for Christmas dinner.

Hermione had trouble sleeping that night and she tossed and turned for hours with no rest. Beside her, Ginny was sleeping soundly as ever. With a huff, Hermione threw the covers off herself and decided to get a glass of water. She was half way to the kitchen when she suddenly paused on the stairs. Something was pulling her, compelling her to go toward the garden and not the kitchen.

There was enough moonlight out to see where she was going and she had her wand. Was there any harm to checking it out? Tip-toeing so no one would hear, she walked across the floor and slid her feet into a pair of boots. There was a jacket hanging by the door that she slipped on over her nightgown. Since the jacket wasn't hers, it fell down well past her waist and provided good enough cover. She stepped out into the cold night letting her feet lead the way. The further she walked the faster they took her; she all but ran the last of the way. He was standing there about a half mile from the house—a tall figure silhouetted by the moonlight. As she got closer he turned to face her and she was pulled into his arms.

With her head against his chest she whispered, "I thought I wouldn't see you for a while."

The arms around her tightened before Severus spoke, "It felt like something was wrong. The feeling has been growing all week. This morning it was too strong—I had to make sure you were alright. Hermione, what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Standing there holding her lover in the moonlight, all Hermione could think about was how good he felt against her.

Severus pulled back a bit and looked down into her eyes, "Hermione?"

Breathe. Swallow. Speak. She had to tell him now since she had no idea when she'd see him again. As she found the courage to speak, Severus ran a hand through her hair in encouragement. "Severus," her eyes looked up into his searching and waiting for his reaction. "I'm pregnant."

She felt him stiffen beneath her and she watched the tension pass over his features. For a terrifying moment she thought he might turn and run from her, but Severus re-gained composure very quickly. "You're sure?" There was no reading the expression on his faced when he asked and his voice was detached.

"Yes, I saw the midwife this week and she confirmed it." Hermione said with a nod.

There was the shadow of fear on his features when he asked his next question, "And you're keeping it?"

Pushing back from him, she asked affronted, "How could you even ask that? Of course I'm keeping it!" And though she had every intention of giving the man a piece of her mind, her next words were cut off by his lips crushing hers. It was only after his arms began to encircle her that she realized he'd been afraid that she might get rid of it. She gave into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his torso. When they finally broke apart, Hermione's eyes were wet and she spoke in a soft voice, "I could never get rid of this child Severus. I know I've only just found out, but already I can feel the life growing inside me. It's a little of me and a little of you together and, I just…" the feelings were still too new for Hermione to put into words and she broke off without knowing how to continue.

But Severus understood what she was saying without need for words and he tilted her chin up placing a soft sweet kiss on her lips. When at last he found words, his voice was raw with emotion. "I never thought…" he paused and needed to start again. The muscles in his throat moved as he swallowed and Hermione was suddenly aware that it was hard for him to be this open. "I had never hoped to think that I'd one day have a child. Hermione, you're giving me something precious. And it's more than just a babe." Hermione didn't dare interrupt his speech to ask her questions, though they were filling her mind. "It's in the way you look at me and in the way you accept me knowing what I've done. It's almost enough to make me believe in…"

He didn't say the word, almost as if he was afraid that by voicing it, it would become less obtainable; but the word resounded through Hermione's mind as clearly as if she'd heard it: _redemption._ She pressed a kiss to the palm of one of his hands before closing it and holding it against her cheek. Severus kissed her gently on the lips before he spoke with a serious look.

"I can't stop yet, Hermione."

"I know."

The look on his face was pure wonder. "You just give and give and never ask anything in return." His expression told her that he'd never met anyone in his life that gave without expecting something back. Perhaps growing up a Slytherin made it hard to find true friends.

A faint smile graced her features and she said, "The only thing you can do for me is come home safely."

There was something in the way she said 'home' and they both felt it. Severus kissed her hands and nodded. All these stolen moments were hardly enough and overcome with emotion Hermione threw herself into her lover's arms. Soon, Hermione felt a slight tickle and realized that Severus was hesitantly trying to caress her stomach. Putting her hand on top of his, Hermione guided him to touch her still flat abdomen. With more confidence now, his long fingers parted the fabric of the jacket and pushed it aside before unbuttoning three buttons of her nightgown and slipping his hand inside. He looked thoughtful for a while before saying, "Our child is in here."

At that moment Hermione felt a joy that belonged not just to her, but to every woman who had marveled at the life within her. There was only one person she wanted to share this mystery with and since he had accepted it so completely Hermione's happiness knew no bounds. Somehow telling Severus had made the whole thing real. And Hermione was no longer looking forward with fear but with anticipation. She would be strong for Severus and strong for their child.

Suddenly, Severus lowered himself to his knees heedless of the snow thoroughly confusing Hermione. He opened her nightgown again and places several feather light kisses on Hermione's abdomen. Sinking to her knees in turn, Hermione caught Severus with her own needy kisses. Until she had told Severus, the pregnancy hadn't made sense. Now everything seemed right.

When Severus walked her back to the house he kissed her once more with the promise that he'd return. His large hand caressed her stomach once more, "This is all the more reason for me to make sure it's safe out there.

"I'll wait for you, Severus." Hermione returned inside exhausted and never noticed the pair of eyes that had watched her and Severus kissing on the porch.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Authors notes: Do you know I've never had a white Christmas? So the first time I wrote most of this chapter, I had them doing all sorts of thing that didn't make sense. It was after I was about to write the last scene with Severus that I realized there would be snow (that scene was always meant to take place in the snow). So I needed to entirely re-work plenty of sections. But I'm happy with how it turned out.

Secondly, the time the midwife alludes to of single motherhood being accepted comes from Marion Zimmer Bradley's _The Mists of Avalon_. I've decided that there is no reason why Wizarding Britain couldn't have this past. I love this story and find it to be a lovely re-telling of the Arthurian Legend. In Bradley's history the priestess of Avalon don't marry but have offspring with whomever the goddess chooses for them. As they practice spells and elemental control in their rituals and mysteries and the druids did the same, I thought it would be a fun past for Wizarding Britain (Since the do reference Merlin in Harry Potter). In fact in that book Merlin is a title and I feel that falls into place nicely with modern Wizards getting the "Order of Merlin." Don't worry it's just a reference not a crossover fic, so if you've never read it that's fine. (But really read it, it's great!)

Thank you for all the reviews! I've gotten a lot of alerts and favs too, so thank you for those! You make me so happy! More soon I promise!


	5. The Semester Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Semester Starts**

Hermione sat in her dorm room at Hogwarts looking out the window at the falling January snow. Classes were starting again, but try as she might she couldn't find her usual excitement for the new term. It was beginning to feel like school was just something to fill in the gaps until Severus came back. Of course, her studies were still important to her and she was determined to make something of herself. But many days, she felt as though she were simply going through the motions.

The rest of the holiday had passed quickly. Mrs. Weasley did teach Hermione and Ginny how to sew and the girls took to sewing items for the baby while ignoring Ron. These small acts made Hermione feel a little more connected to her own life. In the past couple months her life have become almost unrecognizable.

Ron had made his fumbling apology aboard the Hogwarts Express. He had approached Hermione nervously and asked to speak with her.

"Out with it Ron," Hermione said impatiently without looking up from her transfiguration text.

"Hey!" Ron sat down next to Hermione on the bench. "I only came to apologize."

"Oh?" Hermione looked at Ron giving him her full attention.

"Yeah Mione, I'm sorry. Okay?" Ron began to fiddle with the fringe of his scarf. "I just…. I respect your decision to have this baby alone. I was just so upset that you'd given yourself to someone else," He put his hand on her arm when she had shifted to defend herself, "no don't interrupt. I was stupid and jealous about it. I thought that he'd had you and left and that you'd come to your senses and be with me. I know. I didn't really think about your feelings. Harry explained that you really do care for this guy. It's…" Ron swallowed. "It's hard for me, Hermione. I'm only jealous because I love you, but I know now that I'm not the one you want. But Hermione," Ron turned and look at her and grabbed both of her hands, "I do care about you and I want to be there for you even if I can't be with you. You were right for ignoring me I'd been a git. I don't think I'll ever really get over you, but I'd be right stupid if I lost you for a friend. We've been through too much to lose each other now."

Hermione was sure he'd get over her in time and decided she could do with one less stress in her life. She forgave Ron. And considering that Harry and Ginny would probably want to spend their time together back at school, it would be nice if their whole group wasn't fighting. Hermione pulled Ron into a hug. "Thank you, Ron. You're a good friend, but you are really thick at times."

Returning her hug, the boy joked. "Had to be thick with you around. Thick skinned to stand all your badgering about!"

Hermione pulled back quickly and looked at him with an amused shocked expression, "Ronald!" But they were both laughing and their fight had passed.

Being that Hermione wasn't due until August sixth, she had decided against telling anyone at school about the pregnancy. Quite frankly, she didn't see what it had to do with anyone else; it wasn't as if she'd suddenly deliver at school or something. Since her closest friends knew her secret, in the event of an accident, they would make sure the situation was properly explained. On a trip to Diagon Alley and London the second week of vacation, Hermione had appointed Harry as her legal proxy since her family was out of the country and Severus wasn't around. At first Ginny was put out by this information, but Hermione reminded her you needed to be eighteen years to stand as proxy.

Stretching, Hermione pulled herself away from the window and settled on her bed with the magical pregnancy book Ginny had given her. During break, Hermione hadn't gotten the chance to read it and she decided to open it finally. First, she perused the Table of Contents to see what the book covered. She was pleased to see that in addition to covering a week-to-week developmental overview of the pregnancy it also gave a good impression of magical pregnancies in general as well as other information. With a closer look at the book Hermione realized that an entire chapter had been sealed together. Flipping the book open to the clumped together pages, Hermione found a note from Ginny. It read: _This Chapter is off limits unless strictly necessary. I am the only one who can undo this bind. _Hermione turned back to the Table of Contents to see what chapter Ginny felt she shouldn't read. The chapter that had been spelled shut was called "When Things Go Wrong—Pregnancy Conditions that May Concern You." Ginny was probably right, she shouldn't read that chapter unless something already was going wrong.

Hermione skipped over the first section titled: _Getting Pregnant—How to Best Prepare for Your Pregnancy; _and opened to the second section: _You're Pregnant—Now what? _It seemed to cover the most basic of information what to eat, how much water to drink, and suggested exercise plans. There was information on picking a midwife and what to expect from the midwife patient bond—Hermione happily noted that from the description in the book Healer Smalls seemed like a great midwife. When Hermione got to a section on the magical aspect of pregnancy she became quite interested.

_Many muggle born witches have often written us and asked, "What is the difference between a magic and a muggle pregnancy?" Well, we're afraid the answer is a bit complicated. It seems to vary greatly depending on the witch. Many women report that during pregnancy they began to feel more powerful than ever, yet other women complain that their magic is harder to access during this time and often their spells go awry. Recent research leads us to believe this has to do with magical signatures. Evidence suggest that when a man and women with compatible magical signatures have a child, the resulting offspring always has a compatible magical signature with the mother. Sometimes if a man and woman have a conflicting magical signature, the offspring might have a magical signature that conflicts with the mothers. In the first case, the growing magical signature within the expectant witch aids mom in feats of magic; in the latter case, mom's magic is competing with the magic growing inside her and often her own magic is compromised. We believe that this phenomenon might also account for the birth of squibs, but more research must be done in this area. _

Hermione thought about this for a while. It was very possible that by the end of her pregnancy she would be having trouble controlling her magic. A panic began to rise within as she fretted over how this could affect her NEWTs. Well, there was nothing she could do at the moment. If it became a problem later on, she would deal with it then. Pushing the thoughts of her NEWTs aside, Hermione resumed her reading.

_What many parents don't realize is that a great act of magic is required to conceive a child. It isn't just the male and female reproductive organs that are coming into contact, but the male and female soul and aspects of their soul's magic essence. We believe that even in muggle coupling, the souls are mixed in order to create a child. After all, there is powerful magic behind the creation of a soul. This Universal or Ancient Magic happens without their knowing and life is created. This of course is an act of passive magic that happens through us as opposed to active magic that we can control. Arguably, this is why magic still occurs at the conception of muggle children. The latest research on the subject would suggest that muggles are descendent from the wizarding line through squib births. Squibs retain a magical signature, but are unable to access and control these magics. This would suggest that muggles themselves have a similar inaccessible magical signature and would explain the phenomenon of wizards and witches born to muggle parents. However, this last portion is still purely hypothesis as no actual magical testing can be done with muggles due to the Statue of Secrecy. _

Now Hermione had stumbled onto something truly interesting. Of course she wondered what was happening to and insider her own body, but she was doubly intrigued by the actual magical aspect of her pregnancy. It seemed that the book had little more to say on the subject and Hermione figured that in the time of Voldermort the authors had probably stated more than what was wise anyhow. Universal or Ancient magic was such a fascinating prospect; perhaps this was the magic she had been speaking of with Firenze. Recalling the cryptic conversation, Hermione decided she would have to talk to him again. Perhaps he could even help her access and control this power since it was possible for centaurs and other magical creatures.

Hermione was so lost in her reading that she didn't notice that Ginny had come in until the younger girl sat down on Hermione's bed. Looking up, Hermione noticed that her friend seemed to be dazed. The book was quickly snapped shut as Hermione pushed herself up to get closer to the other girl. Ginny was known for having a fiery temper and a quick wand to match. Did she get caught in some sort of squabble and take a hex?

"Ginny, what's wrong? What happened?" Hermione's concerned eyes looked over the girl for any signs of damage.

Ginny turned her glassy eyes and looked at Hermione as if she had never seen her before. Slowly, Ginny lifted her left hand and Hermione caught a glimpse of something glimmering on the other girl's long fingers.

"He asked me to marry him, Hermione. And this is my great-grandmother's ring, which means Harry actually asked my parents for permission! I guess that's why he didn't want us to be all over each other on break."

Taking Ginny's hand to better inspect the ring, Hermione smiled. "Wow, Gin! Congratulations! It's beautiful!"

The younger girl beamed. " Hermione, you have to be my maid of honor!"

With a short nod, Hermione agreed. "Of course, Gin!" But an odd pang of jealousy struck Hermione. She was happy for her friend, naturally; but she couldn't help but wish that Severus could ask for her own hand. The thought caught Hermione off guard since she had never before put much importance on marriage—she'd just figured it's something that happened when you get older and you've been in a relationship for a long time. Marriage was just a logical next step, not something she had longed for. Missing Severus seemed to change her opinion on everything. Perhaps that was one reason why she had been so mad at Ron for proposing to her. Hermione wanted to be with Severus so badly that Ron's proposal made a mockery of her true feelings. Taking a deep breath, Hermione pushed these thoughts aside and blamed them on her hormones. With her supportive smile back in place, Hermione asked, "Well, are you going to tell me what he said?"

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed with a fluster, as if the thought hadn't occurred to her until Hermione said it. "Well he took me down by the lake and he held my hand. Sort of like this," and suddenly Hermione was pulled to her feet to play the part of Ginny in the proposal. "And he said, 'Ginny, you know you mean everything to me right?' I nodded and told him he meant a lot to me too, and then he went on, 'Ginny, you are such a big part of my life that I never want to be without you. I'm a better me when I'm with you.' Then he got on his knee like this, snow and all, and he said, "Ginny, will you marry me?'"

Lavender, Parvati, and one of Ginny's year mates Sarah walked in at just that moment and all three burst into laughter.

"Don't tell me you two are getting married?" Lavender laughed. 

Ginny stood up and flashed her ring. "Actually I am. To Harry Potter."

In a matter of seconds the girls were flocked in and everyone was asking Ginny questions all at once. They made Ginny retell the story several times and Hermione took that opportunity to slip away in search of quiet.

Wandering the halls of Hogwarts will take you all sorts of unexpected places. Hermione opened a door and found herself on a balcony overlooking the lake and Forbidden Forest. He was out there somewhere in the cold night. Her voice a whisper, she called out to the night, "Severus."

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Two weeks later the nightmares started. Every night she'd dream about Severus, and every night she become more and more worried. At least in her dreams, he was always okay in the end. By Friday morning her loss of sleep must have shown because Ron asked her if everything was alright. They were eating breakfast in the Great Hall and Hermione had been pushing around some eggs on her plate. She assured Ron that she was fine.

Hermione was almost shocked when she looked over to where Harry was reading his Daily Prophet and saw the face of a man from her dreams. "Harry, what's that?"

She noticed how somber Harry looked when he answered. "They caught another Death Eater trying to stir up trouble. It was just like the last one. They found him tied up outside a pub with his arm exposed. He confessed to some terrible things when they questioned him. Apparently after they apprehended him they found a muggle girl being held prisoner at his house."

Hermione swallowed. She knew these things from her dreams. She had seen Severus tailing the guy and caught glimpses of the Death Eater misusing the poor girl. Suddenly sick, Hermione fled the Great Hall.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Hermione was glad on the day of her next antenatal appointment hoping she could gain some insight into her visions. With Marauder's map Harry had helped her to sneak to Hogsmead so she could floo to her appointment. It probably would have been easier to tell the Headmistress, but Hermione insisted on keeping her pregnancy a secret. Ginny and Ron would provide the necessary cover at school.

When Hermione finally got to her appointment she couldn't wait to get answers. "I'm having dreams. They show me what is actually happening." Hermione told Healer Smalls from the couch in exam room number two. "Is it common to see things when pregnant?"

"That depends," The midwife was measuring Hermione's abdomen checking the height of her uterus. "Are the dreams of your partner?"

Hermione pushed herself up on her elbows. "Yes! It is common then? I can't find anything about it in the pregnancy book I have."

"Lay back, please." Healer Smalls pushed Hermione down gently. "It's not common, but it isn't unheard of either. Thought it does surprise me to hear you say this."

Not sitting up this time Hermione asked in a disappointed voice, "Why is that?"

"Well," the midwife seemed a little uncertain of how to continue. "Mostly because it has to do with a powerful soul bond. Most couples who have a powerful soul bond are often connected in such a way that they can feel each other's strong emotions. When the woman is expecting, this is often heightened as a direct link to her partner's soul is inside her own body. Dreams and visions are one way this is expressed."

This made perfect sense to Hermione. "Why does that surprise you?"

Healer Smalls cleared her throat and set about measuring Hermione again. "Well, because you mention you've never been hand fasted. The soul bond occurs when the souls are joined at a very powerful handfasting. The soul isn't always bonded to such a degree; I think largely it depends on the two being bonded. I've never heard of someone with a soul bond who hasn't had a proper handfasting."

Hermione thought this over. She and Severus had never been handfasted, but ever since the first time they came together they seemed to share a part of the same soul. It seemed the healer didn't know anymore about soul bonds though so Hermione left it for now.

"Alright Hermione, you are twelve weeks along now, are you ready to see if we can pick up a heart beat?" Hermione nodded and the midwife waved her wand over Hermione's stomach before lightly touching the end of the wand to Hermione's abdomen. After a moment a loud thudding filled the room. It was the most amazing sound Hermione had ever heard. Deep within her, her little child's heart was beating away. She had no idea she was crying until the healer handed her a tissue. "That's a good strong heart beat," the midwife informed, "You little one is growing well."

Hermione left the office with new awe at the small life within her. Even more, she was amazed at the ability of her own body to grow a little person inside. With Harry's help, she was smuggled back into Hogwarts. They made it all the way up to Gryffindor Tower without incident. Ron and Ginny were waiting in the common room and they let Hermione know that no one had come looking for her. Everything had gone as planned.

"Hermione, what's that in your hand?" Ginny was the perceptive one as always.

There was no stopping the grin that spread across her face. "I'll show you, but not here." Hermione turned to Ron, "Do you think we could go up to your dorm? Will anyone be up there?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't think anyone's there. Lets go."

The four Gryffindors made their way up the stairs and checked the boy's dorm for other students. Finding the room empty, they locked the door, cast a silencing spell, and all settled down on Harry's bed.

"So, what is it?" Ron asked politely.

Hermione opened her hand and in her palm rested something small that resembled a small clam shell.

When Harry spoke he sounded confused, "What _is_ that?" Hermione herself hadn't known what it was when the midwife handed it to her, but it must have been common knowledge to children growing up in wizarding society since Ginny and Ron only looked on expectantly.

Hermione opened her little shell and the thudding sound of her baby's heart filled the room once more. Nobody spoke until the sound had stopped.

It was Harry again who had to ask, "Is that…"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "it's my baby's heart beat. My midwife recorded it for me. I had no idea what she was doing until she told me to open it."

"Play it again Hermione," Ginny prompted softly and Hermione complied closing and opening her small shell once more. This time when the recording was over Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny were holding hands and that Ron had tears in his eyes. Of course, he brushed them away quickly with his sleeve.

"Well, it's a little amazing, isn't it?" Ron said, defending himself.

Hermione laughed. "It really is."

The four teens sat a while in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

The rest of January flew by and February promised to go just as quickly. Now that Hermione had gotten used to counting everything in weeks, a week seemed hardly any time at all. She no longer felt tired. In fact, Hermione couldn't see what all the fuss was about. Pregnancy was easy. The new life growing within Hermione made her feel exuberant. There was only one problem: she was missing Severus.

And it didn't help that her new pregnancy hormones were driving her to distraction. Her dreams of Severus frequently switched from reality to fantasy. Often times, she believed if he didn't return soon she would never find relief. Her hopes of seeing him after he'd caught the second Death Eater had been dashed shortly after. He had pressed on trying to tail the third. This Death Eater made Severus anxious. It seemed that the first two were what he termed as easy; the next three would be much harder. Still, if she could feel his growing anxiety, then maybe he could feel her desperate need of him.

She wasn't getting any studying done now, her thoughts having drifted to Severus, so she pushed aside her homework and pulled out her pregnancy book. It hadn't taken her long to read through the entire forty weeks of pregnancy, so now she flipped to a section that she'd been skipping over: _Myths and Superstitions About Pregnancy_. Here Hermione found information about all the superstitious Christmas presents Ginny had given her. The section was a little more interesting than Hermione had imagined since it traced the history of these superstitions to tell why the beliefs were there.

Soon Hermione read something that made her sit bolt upright. _One pregnancy myth we find particularly amusing is that glibbile whumps are attracted to pregnant women carrying a particularly powerful offspring. Glibbilie whumps are reported to feed of the growth of magical energy such as found in pregnant women. They cannot be seen by the naked eye, so no one can say whether there is merit behind this myth or not. _

For a moment or two Hermione stared at the book in wonder. Probably, every other pregnant woman who sat down with this book found the paragraph amusing. Only Hermione looked at this paragraph and wondered, "Does Luna know?" Luna had a strange way about her, but Hermione didn't really think the girl would broadcast news all over the school. Still, Hermione should probably ask her to be discreet.

All thoughts of Luna stopped when Hermione's stomach made a strange noise. A quick peek at the clock confirmed that it was indeed time for dinner. Placing a hand on her abdomen, Hermione laughed. "Time to feed you already? You seem to want me to eat constantly!" But she snapped the book closed and washed up for dinner. On her way through the common room, Ron spotted her and jumped up to catch her.

"On your way to dinner? I'll walk with you then." Ron smiled at her. His hair was growing long again and fell over his eyes, but Hermione could still see the sincere look in them. Really, she was glad that she and Ron had made up. It was nice to have friends you could count on. Even if Ron had been misguided he was always earnest in his attempts to help.

"Thanks, Ron." And feeling in good spirits, Hermione decided to joke a bit. "Wouldn't want to get to dinner after me these days anyhow. There might be nothing yet."

With a laugh Ron responded. "You say that, but you're just as thin as ever." The red head looked all around and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I mean I'd never be able to tell if I didn't know, you know?"

Hermione did know. Fortunately, the Hogwarts uniforms were rather forgiving. There were a few places that Hermione found to look a bit bigger these days. "Thanks Ron. I'm sure soon enough it will be noticeable." They had reached a set of stairs and Ron immediately took Hermione's arm at the elbow to support her. "Or if they don't notice that they will notice how protective you and Harry have gotten. I'm only pregnant Ron; I'm not ninety. There's no need for all this fuss."

It seemed that ever time she turned around these days one of the boys was behind her taking her books or helping her up the stairs or something else. Hermione of course went back and forth between thinking it was very sweet to terribly annoying.

"Mum was always saying to treat a breeding woman like a princess because she is doing the hardest job there is." Ron held firmly to her arm. And when Hermione encountered a trick step, she was glad for the support.

"Don't say 'breeding' like that. It makes me feel like livestock." Hermione complained, but she no longer protested the arm supporting her. Ron gave her a little dip of his head as they continued on.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

That night Hermione's dreams were more vivid than ever and she woke with a start. A boat, they were getting on a boat. Severus was leaving the country. At some point her breathing had gone ragged and Hermione fought to control the great shudders in her chest. The idea of Severus going even farther away upset her and Hermione gave in to the sobs that overtook her. She tried to gain more insight on Severus but her mind remained empty and unhelpfully dark.

Sometime during that long night, Hermione made up her mind to really learn how to control this ancient magic that was otherwise controlling her.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

By the time Friday came, Hermione was a mess of nerves. It took all her concentration to keep herself from hiccoughing during dinner. These days anything that got her slightly worked up gave her the hiccoughs. She had no idea what to say to Firenze or whether he'd agree to teach her. The library had very little information on Ancient Magic, so she was also feeling way under prepared. She'd had a little better luck with Soul Magic and found two tomes on the subject, but hadn't yet had the time to read them.

From across the table, Harry leaned over and scrutinized her plate. "You've hardly eaten anything, Hermione."

"Hmm?" Harry's voice pulled her from her thoughts and Hermione looked down at her full plate. "Oh yeah. Right." Fiddling with her fork, Hermione continued to wonder how best to ask the centaur for lessons. She was once again pulled from her thoughts this time by a hand resting gently on her back. When she looked up, Ron was giving her a lopsided grin as he pushed a slice of cherry pie in front of her.

"Don't tell me you don't have room for this."

With a laugh Hermione took a bite of the pie. This must have satisfied all her friends because they stopped watching her and turned back to their own meals. Of course, Hermione knew that the healthy food on her dinner plate was much better for her; but her nervous stomach had no problem downing the sugary comfort food. Well, as long as she didn't eat pie for dinner every night, she'd be fine.

Harry and Ron were chatting about the up coming Quidditch games, meanwhile Ginny slid a picture across the table at Hermione. In the picture a heavily pregnant woman was wearing a deep purple gown. The top of the gown was made of two pieces of fabric that criss-crossed over the bust and tied in the back. There was a small hole beneath this tie, leaving about a handspan open before meeting the fabric of the back of the dress. The rest of the dress fell loosely over her stomach and dropped elegantly to the floor. It was a beautiful dress and Hermione thought it must have something to do with Ginny's wedding.

"What's this, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and I were talking about it and we want to get married in July. I've been looking through a few catalogues and thought that this dress would look beautiful on you to wear for the wedding." At this Ginny broke into a broad smile. "Of course the top unties and you can tie it any other way too, so you could wear the same dress for graduation with a spell to change the color and no one would even realize it."

"Wait you mean it's fashionable and practical? I think that's the only way I can handle any fashion talk at all!" Hermione went to take another bite of her pie and realized it was gone. She really must have been hungry after all. "So what are you going to wear?"

Ginny put both hand flat against her head and gave a large sigh. "That's the thing, I have no idea!"

Well, Hermione wasn't planning on going directly to Firenze's classroom, maybe they had time for a quick stop. Pushing her plate away, Hermione stood up and told Ginny to follow her. These days any distraction was a welcome one.

"Where are we going?" the red head asked.

Hermione's only reply was a playful "You'll see." The two girls walked swiftly up to the seventh floor. Hermione pranced a few times back and forth and the door opened for her.

"What am I supposed to find in here?" Ginny had started asking, but shut her mouth as soon as she walked through the door of the Room of Requirement.

The room was littered with wedding gowns. Gowns were hung floor to ceiling on every wall, there were clothing racks full of dresses covering the floor, and from underneath a few more dresses it was possible to make out a couple sofas. The only part of the room that wasn't covered in wedding dresses was the large three-way mirror and two small changing rooms.

"Hermione, this is amazing! There are so many dresses! I'm sure to find something in here!" Ginny was ecstatic as she danced from gown to gown trying to figure out which one to try on first. After looking over a few she exclaimed, "They're all my size too!" Quickly the red head scooped up a gown and held it to her and she found the length of the dress matched perfectly. "They will all fit exactly. I wouldn't even need to get any alterations done! Hermione, this is incredible! Thank you!" The red head picked up a couple more dresses holding them up and twirling a bit.

The room really had outdone itself. Hermione had simply asked for wedding gowns for Ginny to try on so she could see what she liked. There was just about every wedding dress cut possible in this room. "Don't thank me, Gin. It was all the room."

After happily spinning around to catch the full effect of all the dresses in the room, Ginny collapsed on top of the gown covered chair apparently overwhelmed. "It will take ages even to try on a few. I hope you don't mind coming back."

"Of course not!" Hermione smiled kindly at her friend, and gave her a gentle shove. "But it will take a lot longer if you don't get started! I only have an hour to spare tonight so get going!"

Ginny obediently stood up hugging the three dressed she had picked up and headed to the changing room on the left of the mirror. It was only a few seconds before the younger girl had retreated with a small smile. "I think that room is for you, Hermione."

"For me?" Perplexed, Hermione wandered over to the room and saw on one wall the plum colored dress Ginny had showed her a picture of earlier. Next to the dress there was a large foam pillow tied to a belt and Hermione supposed that was to allow her to see what the dress would look like over her expanding stomach. The other wall held a long cream colored gown. "I guess I was still thinking of that gown you showed me. But that one must be for you."

"Can't be," Ginny shrugged, "It's way too long to fit me." With that the red head turned and headed to the other changing room on the right of the mirror.

Hermione first tried on the purple gown over the fake stomach. It fit just like she'd imagined it would. For a moment Hermione looked at her reflection wondering what it would be like to be so big. Would Severus even want to look at her like this? She had to stop. She didn't even know if she'd see Severus when she was that big. The purple gown was taken off and hung up before Hermione turned to look at the cream colored gown. Supposedly, it was here for her to try on, though why she'd need it was beyond her. Still, it was in her dressing room.

The gown fit her perfectly and Hermione found herself wiping a few tears from the corner of her eyes. It had been a long time since she was a little girl and had imagined her wedding day, but this was the exact dress she had always imagined—well except for the fact that it covered a rather large stomach. The silky cream fabric hung loosely over her and fell to the floor in a ripple that seemed to shimmer as she moved. The top of the dress was tighter and was gathered between the breast to give the dress a mature cut. The sleeves were merely two thick fabric straps that were gathered by a broach where they attached to the top of the dress on each side. The fabric of the strap was wider than where it attached and it opened up nicely over Hermione's shoulders. These straps crisscrossed over the open back of the gown to meet the side of the dress just below Hermione's shoulder blades. On the back of the waist was a long loosely tied bow whose ribbons trailed almost to the floor. It was breath taking. Just for a moment, Hermione felt beautiful.

A frustrated noise from the other side of the room drew Hermione from the dressing room. In front of the three-way mirror, Ginny stood clad in a white wedding gown. The bodice was tight and strapless and the skirt flared like a giant tutu that fell to the floor under layers and layers of fabric.

"You look like a princess," Hermione offered.

"I know. Isn't it wretched?" Ginny lifted up what must have been sixteen layers of skirts before turning to view the back of the dress in the mirror. There was a giant bow was stuck right above her bottom. "Not that the dresses aren't pretty, but they are just not me."

Looking at Ginny in the overly poofy dress, Hermione couldn't imagine a girl who played Quidditch as well as any boy or who was as quick with a wand as she was with her wit. No, that dress was definitely not Ginny. "Good thing you have so many to choose from," Hermione remarked.

A derisive snort came from the other girl, but Hermione could tell that the red head was enjoying the project even if it was overwhelming. "Well, I might be at it for months at this rate!" Then Ginny turned and saw Hermione. "Oh Hermione you look gorgeous! That dress looks like it was made for you!"

Hermione could feel the blush in her cheeks. "Thanks Ginny, but I have no idea what I'll wear it for."

"I do!" Ginny beamed at her, "I just don't know when exactly you'll need it." With a wink, the younger girl went off to change. "Guess we'll call it quits for the night."

Hermione agreed and went off into her own changing room to put her school robes back on. There was a garment bag in her changing area and Hermione assumed she was supposed to take the dresses with her. With a soft "thank you" to the room, Hermione readied herself to leave.

Once her new gowns were stored safely away in her wardrobe, Hermione set off through the halls to the divination classroom.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

**Authors Note: **Hello! Thanks for reading. This chapter took a little longer than I planned to get out since I didn't plan on getting sick or a sinus infection! Ugh! (Very hard to edit when your brain gets fuzzy) But I'm mostly better and the editing is done. The next chapter will be up pretty quickly as it's written and just needs editing. We will get to see what happens when Hermione meets up with Firenze. Actually I'm very excited about next chapter! :) (Originally I was going to keep this and the next chapters as one chapter, but they both grew in their own way and a break helps things along. So this one ended up a little transitional.)

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	6. Practice and Practical Application

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**Practice and Practical Application **

Hermione knocked on the door of Firenze's divination classroom three times before pushing it open and calling out, "Hello?"

A soft trotting sound answered and the centaur appeared before her. "Ah, Miss Granger. Right on time." Firenze bowed and smiled at her sweetly.

"On time?" Hermione was a little confused. "We didn't have an appointment."

The professor's smile turned playful. "No we didn't, but I knew you were coming. And I do believe that is why you are here. Go ahead and sit down, I've made some tea for you."

Hermione was lead to a short stump that she was to use as a seat. Beside her, a slightly taller stump held a pot of tea as well as a tea cup and some biscuits. Firenze poured her a cup before sitting himself on the ground on the opposite end of their stump-table.

"Are you having tea?" Hermione asked in what she hoped was a polite tone.

With a toss of his head the centaur gave a very horse-like laugh. "No, it's strictly a human drink. Never got a taste for it. I will have a biscuit though." This made Hermione feel a little more comfortable about enjoying her own tea and biscuit. "So why have you decided to pay me a visit, Miss Granger?"

Hermione set her teacup down and said seriously. "I was hoping you could teach me about ancient magic. And wondered if you could show me how to use it."

The centaur simply said, "No."

"Why not?" A small panic was beginning to form within Hermione. She had never seriously considered that a Hogwarts Professor would actually turn down a student who was interested in a new form of magic. Her connection to Severus and the mysterious forces that compelled her, they were all interwoven somehow and she needed to know why.

"It wouldn't interest you. I have heard that you've set your goals on receiving the most NEWTs in history, but there are no NEWTs on the subject." Firenze took a bite of his biscuit all but ignoring the desperate plea that came from Hermione.

"Oh please! It isn't about NEWTs or any exams. I just want to learn. It's very interesting, you see. I can't stop thinking about it." Now Hermione was glad she wasn't holding her teacup as she was sure her hands were shaking.

Firenze quirked a silvery eyebrow at Hermione. "Why do you want to learn Universal Magic?"

"Well, like I said, it is very interesting. I think that maybe it some sort of key to progressing further to our future or some sort of answer to how we use magic." Hermione was about to say more, but Firenze cut her off.

"If that is all I have nothing to teach you. It was a pleasure chatting with you, Miss Granger." He stood up and started to leave.

"Please!" Hermione fretted. Somehow she knew that learning Universal Magic was the most important thing she'd do that year, but she had no idea how to make Firenze understand that. "Please, I have to learn it!" The centaur continued to walk and before Hermione realized what she was saying words were pouring out of her mouth. "There's a man. He and I… we're connected somehow. And it's all because of the school and what we talked about last time. I think he's a Champion. I know he is. And I know that I need to learn this for him. And for me. To understand how we are connected and…. And I think I'll need to use it. I don't know how but I know it's important for me to learn."

The centaur had stopped his walk and turned to look at Hermione, "Ah. In that case, there is much I can teach you."

Hermione felt herself slump forward, the mental exhaustion of her plea having taken a toll on her. "That makes a difference?"

With a nod, the centaur returned. "The man does. That you are doing it for him. There were two paths here that might have been taken. Should you have wanted to learn just for the sake of your intellect, you would have failed miserably; however, if it was your heart that guided you, your venture shall succeed."

"My heart? Do you know all that from the Universal Magic?"

The centaur dipped his head and then motioned to the tea for Hermione to continue. "Yes, the Universal Magic connects many things. There are often different paths we can take that will affect how other events occur and tie together. Part of the magic is learning how to recognize these truths and what affects them. You must learn to feel the magic within you and feel how your magic interacts with the magic of the universe around you."

Hermione sipped on her tea as she took this in.

"Are you ready to begin?" When Hermione nodded, the centaur circled behind her and covered her eyes with a blind fold. "First you must learn to feel your own magic and the magics of the things around you. You must learn what your magic feels like and understand it completely. Then you can learn to distinguish the other magics around you. How many trees are in this room?"

The question had come from nowhere and Hermione had no idea what it had to do with anything. "I'm sorry?" she asked wondering if she hadn't heard right.

"Tell me how many trees are in this room."

No, she had definitely heard right. Well she could do this. There were two trees on either side of the door, and six trees against the back wall. How many rows of trees were there before the classroom clearing opened up?

"You're relying on your eyes. Use your magic to answer." Hermione could hear the centaurs hooves as he moved around her.

"I am not using my eyes, I'm blindfolded. I can't see." Her voice might have come out sounding a little stressed.

"And yet you are relying on what your eyes have seen. You are counting and figuring, just like a human. You are trying to use your mind to figure out what your soul already knows." His hooves continued to circle her and it was making Hermione feel a little dizzy.

"Well how else can I tell how many there are?" Hermione's fingers gripped the edge of her stump seat and tried to sit without swaying.

"Use your magic, feel it within you. Do you even know what your magic feels like?" Firenze's words stung a bit. She had been using her magic for years, but she really didn't know what it felt like. What did her magic feel like? How could she tell? Did it feel differently than other people's magic?

"You're reasoning again. If you cannot let go of your logic and find your instincts I do not know why you are here. I told you intellect alone will not help you here. Stop thinking and feel it."

Quickly, Hermione was becoming frustrated. The more Firenze baited her, the faster her thoughts came until suddenly Hermione silenced them with what would have been a scream had she leant her voice to it. In that moment everything stopped.

For a brief instant everything seemed to go dark, but as the seconds wore on Hermione became aware of a warm yellow light. Yes, that is what was here something warm and yellow. The further in she went, the warmer the light seemed to get until it turned a sort of orange with a deep red in the center. This warmth was pleasing to Hermione and she felt as though she were really at home. All the years bouncing between magical world and the muggle world looking for a place to call her own and here is was- wherever here was. This was the most pleasing sensation.

There was another feeling further away from her, which made Hermione realize that there was more space around this warmth than she originally felt. The other entity Hermione felt colder, more distant and had a definite touch of otherness about it. This one moves in a circle around the warm yellow center and Hermione had the distance feeling it was purple. The purple moved around her at the same time and spacing as the hoof beats and suddenly Hermione realized that the purple was Firenze. The colors began to waver.

"Stop thinking! Don't lose it." The centaur encouraged and Hermione struggled to hold the visions.

Hermione plunged herself right back into the yellow warmth and the colors stabilized. Hermione could feel her heart beating faster and the little red center of warmth pulsed quickly. If this warmth was her magic, maybe she could control it. She thought about drawing the magic into herself and the yellow light pulled back toward her. When she released it, the yellow went back to where it started.

Testing her new limits, Hermione reached out in the direction of the purple flash that was moving around her. Wary at first Hermione only touched it hard enough to get an impression. The purple magic was old and wise. It understood without needing to be told and accepted without needing explanation. Something about it was also wild. Throughout this purple entity was the feeling of running as fast as you could with no end in mind. Yet, there was restraint too-a part that said while running was nice, coming home to a herd was nicer.

How far could she feel? This time when Hermione reached out she was less cautious. Her yellow magic spread out quickly bumping into the purple and passing it before it began to touch many other solid entities. These magics were strong but yielding, far older than her but not old yet at all. They told many stories and held many secrets.

Suddenly she shouted, "Thirty-seven." With a gasp, Hermione pulled her blindfold off and the colors all disappeared. The world came back into focus too quickly and Hermione blinked trying to make sense of the classroom around here. Still gasping she spoke, "There are thirty-seven trees in this room." Hermione was shaking and covered in sweat, but she was proud at having figured out how to feel her own magic.

Firenze nodded, "Very good, Miss Granger. Now you should go get cleaned up and get some rest. We will continue this later. You show much promise."

Hermione muttered her thanks and stumbled back to Gryffindor Tower. Without even bothering to remove her school robes, she laid down on her bed and passed out. Morning came and Hermione staid in bed as she was thoroughly exhausted from the night before. It wasn't until nearly lunch time that she was finally able to get up and shower. The lunch spread was full of delicious food, but the little bit Hermione managed to swallow was tasteless in her mouth. She had no idea that magic could be so draining.

"Hermione," Ron spoke, remembering to swallow his food first. "Harry and I were planning on studying in the library today, would you like to come with us?"

"We were?" asked Harry obliviously before catching a look from Rom. "I mean we were. Planning to study. Probably could use some help in our revisions today. Yeah."

Hermione looked up at her friends aware that they were trying to keep an eye on her since she looked so done in today. With a warm smile, Hermione replied, "Thanks boys. I do have some things to do first, but maybe I'll be up in an hour or so."

The boys seemed pleased to know she would be spending most of her time that day studying with them and their talked turned to other things. Hermione's mind once more wandered to the strange experience of the previous night. There was no way Hermione could study until she sorted some things out. After her meager lunch, she wandered down to room eleven to seek out her new tutor.

"Professor Firenze," she called out.

"Right here. I thought you'd be back today." He motioned for her to sit on the same stump as the night before. A new teacup was waiting and Hermione sipped it appreciatively. "Today we will not practice, we will just go over what happened yesterday."

Hermione nodded and was a little relieved. "I'm glad a bit. Not that I don't want to learn," she corrected herself quickly, "It's just that I feel a bit sluggish after last night."

Firenze nodded knowingly, "Yes, it does take considerable strength to utilize magic like this. In time the same feat will seem easy. You must build up your strength."

After a moment of consideration Hermione asked, "How do I do this? How can I build my strength?"

"By using this method and practicing. A simple exercise every other day and then every day when you feel up to it. Drink plenty of water and be sure to rest. And if you've noticed that food is a little hard to eat after you practice," at this Hermione nodded, "then start with the lighter foods raw vegetables and fruit will be best. Heavier food like meats might be a problem at first, but as your strength grows so will your tolerance. Do you want to tell me what you saw?"

Hermione was now bursting with excitement as she explained the lights she saw the night previously and how they interacted. She spoke until she was satisfied that she'd conveyed every last detail.

Firenze smiled. "It is good that you saw light, I wondered if you'd see anything at all on a first try. In time you will learn to make sense of the light and see pictures. I do believe the yellow color shows your strength and intellect, and I also believe the warmth you experienced is something exclusive to you. Perhaps it is what lead Hogwarts to you. That warmth and light tells of great healing strength. I think She believes you will heal the wrongs in your man. It is no wonder She chose you to bear her Champion."

The teacup in Hermione's hands clattered to the floor and split into several pieces. Her curls tossed wildly as Hermione shook her head. "No. No, Severus is the Champion." The words were out of her mouth before she'd even realized she'd said them. Quickly she clasped a hand over her lips while a cold feeling of dread over took her.

But the centaur laughed, and Hermione had a hard time not storming out of the classroom. What he had to say was more reasonable than Hermione imagined. "Well of course Severus is a Champion, no one would doubt that, but your son will be a Champion as well."

"My son," Hermione whispered; she had yet to think of the child within her as more than just a hypothetical baby. "How do you know?" Her curious eyes peered up at the centaur.

"How did I know you were pregnant or how do I know it's a son?"

Hermione though for a moment before responding, "Both."

"Well I knew of your pregnancy before the first time we spoke. Hogwarts had been telling me of her plans for the Champions past and future. And as to knowing you are carrying a boy, well the Universal Magic does help there. I can easily see the two magic forces within you and can tell one belongs to a small boy. I do think even you, still in the early stages of learning were able to see two magics within you."

"Yes, thought I didn't know it at the time. There was red within my yellow. But between us there was orange so I thought we were just one entity." It seemed to Hermione that the more answers she received the more questions arose.

"Well during pregnancy and infancy as well your child's magic will be connected to yours. It won't be until the child is a few years old that his magic will seem mostly independent from yours when he himself is more independent from you." Hermione took this in as the centaur continued. "I know it seems a lot to take in, but you are very important Miss. Granger. You were chosen as the healer, companion and bearer of Champions. Your light helps to guide them all."

Thoughts were forming in Hermione's head faster than she could understand them, but it all seemed to point to one miserable truth. A tear silently slid down Hermione's cheek as she voiced her suspicion. "So, it's all a lie then. Everything I feel for him is a lie."

Centaurs by habit were not outwardly affection to others so it startled Hermione a bit when Firenze put his large hand on her shoulder and looked down at her reassuringly. When he spoke his voice was gentle, "Of course not. Hogwarts herself is not able to conjure feelings of love. I believe you misunderstand. It is the mother that Hogwarts chooses. The rest was up to you. You made the choice of who to lie with. That decision was all yours. Hogwarts utilizes the ancient Universal Magic, which passes down through the line of the mother. When choosing a Champion, she picks the woman who will bear him.

"When She picked you there were two possible paths for you to take. There was an easy path, where things would have gone simply and you probably would have always been content. And there was a harder path where the road would twist and turn climb and plummet, but the reward would be far greater for one who could stick it through."

There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that the choice had been Ron or Severus. Ron was probably the easy choice: they would have finished school together, married during the summer holiday and been able to afford some sort of small place off the money they were granted as war heroes until they figured something else out. That was a very straightforward path. Loving Severus was something else all together. She loved him so fiercely that she could feel him in every breath of her being, yet at the same time she missed him so terribly that she often found herself unwilling to get up in the morning. Her faith in him was complete, but waiting for him to finish his task was almost unbearable. Of course she would remain strong for him and she would wait, but what she wanted more than anything was for him to return and stay. "I suppose I picked the harder choice."

"Indeed." The centaur nodded. "But the harder choice means love instead of content and passion instead of a mundane existence. When you made your choice Hogwarts was screaming with approval that you chose one of her Champions—especially one as damaged as Severus. As I said before the yellow light you saw as your magic means you have a great healing capacity- possibly enough to make a broken man whole again."

Hermione's breathing was heavy as she tried to take all of this in. She wasn't used to speaking so freely about her love of Severus and she was starting to realize that this whole thing was much bigger than she'd ever anticipated. Though Hermione wanted to keep her secrets regarding Severus, she couldn't deny her need for answers. "Was healing Severus the reason why she bonded our souls?"

Firenze looked at her oddly for a moment before he spoke. "What about bonding souls?"

"Well," Hermione hesitated not knowing where to hold back or divulge information. In the end, Hermione decided that Firenze was the only one who was much help figuring this out and so she told him. "There seems to be a connection between Severus and I more than a simple connection between two lovers. There are things that pass between us that should only occur if our souls had been bonded at a formal handfasting."

It was a long while considering this before Firenze spoke. "Hogwarts wouldn't have bonded your souls over this I am fairly certain, though you may ask her in her own time if you wish. I do believe there is an explanation. You've said you never used

Universal Magic before last night, but you were able to access your powers very quickly. I have hear other professors speak of your brilliance, yet even considering that I did not think you'd have success with your venture last night."

Wide-eyed, Hermione listened as the centaur went on.

"It is possible that you've been able to access this power in heighten emotional states. Would I be correct in assuming that my baiting of you last night was getting a rise from you?" He stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Yes," she nodded. "I was feeling very stressed out and angry at myself for not getting it right. I was getting quite worked up actually."

"Well, you will need to learn how to harness your powers without being in a frenzy, but my hypothesis would be that in your heighten emotional state during your encounter with Severus," here both Hermione and Firenze blushed furiously, "you somehow managed to access your magic like last night and you are the one that created the soul bond. Soul magic is a subset of ancient magic after all."

"Me?" Hermione wasn't quite sure she could handle any more shock today. "I created a soul bond?"

Firenze stood and began pacing and Hermione could tell that he was a bit uncomfortable at this subject. "Wizards when they enter a marriage always have someone else presiding over the ceremony as well as people to witness the joining of spirits. We centaurs had a different way. After the mare agrees to have the stallion, the two disappear into the woods and pledge themselves to one another. No one else is present, and no one is mediating their encounter, but when they emerge from the forest back to the herd they are considered mated for life. No one doubts the magic of their binding and such unions are never challenged. Perhaps your own talent for universal magic allowed you to open yourself for such magic."

Hermione twisted a strand of hair between her fingers while she thought about what he said. It did make sense, but she supposed she would one day be able to ask the school herself what had happened. "So you think one day I will be able to control this ability then?"

The centaur dipped his head. "Yes and I will help you to learn. I think the best thing you can do for now is practice accessing your magic like we talked about: start with every other day for a week and then every day for two weeks. Three weeks from now return with the skill mastered and I will show you the next step." Hermione collected her things and made her way off to the library. She had a lot to think about in the next three weeks.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

When she got to the library, Hermione slid into the empty seat next to Ron and across from Ginny. She realized that the group was whispering about something. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Well you see that group of girls over there?" Harry nodded his head to a table on the other side of the room. "From the sound of it, the little one is marrying Malfoy."

Hermione looked at the table where a group of Slytherin girls were sitting. The "little one" referred to was one of the younger Greengrass sister. The elder sister Daphne was in their year while the younger sister was just now in her sixth year. Both sisters were very pretty with fair skin and blond hair—ideal Malfoy looking women. "What's her name? She still has another year of school right? I mean wouldn't it be better to marry the older sister?" Hermione was getting impatient with all the news of weddings. Yes, she understood that the wizarding world was not like the muggle world and that women generally married younger, but this was starting to feel a bit ridiculous.

"Her name is Astoria," Ginny offered, "And her sister had already been promised as a child. We were listening in," here Ginny flashed an extendable ear, "she barely even knows Malfoy. He hardly spoke to her when he was in school."

"Wait, an arranged marriage?" Hermione was almost shocked. She looked at the girl again and noticed now the telltale red rims around her eyes and the pallor of her cheeks. It seemed that the girl was not entirely happy with her new fiancé.

"Yeah," Ron put in, "arranged. Apparently the news got Pansy Parkinson knickers in a twist."

"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione shouted at the same time earning a death glare from Madam Pince.

"Blimey!" Ron started back. "It's true isn't it?"

Ginny had to agree. "Yes. Pansy's been raging since hearing the news. Got herself kicked out of the library for screaming. She's been going on about the way she's been slighted and how her father is never going to let this through."

"It's all tactics." Harry stated flatly making the three other Gryffindors turn to look at him. "Well, Pansy wasn't exactly held in such a great light after the Battle of Hogwarts. Her family's involvement was well known. It looks like Malfoy is trying to create a better image. The Greengrass sisters might be Slytherin but their family wasn't involved with the Death Eaters at all."

"Well that at least makes sense." Hermione looked again at the sad looking girl. "Did they say where Malfoy is this year?"

Harry nodded, "His father thought it best to lie low this year and he hired private tutors. We'll probably see him here when he takes his NEWTs."

"Joy." Ron groaned and flipped open his books. "I think I'd actually rather study than talk about Malfoy."

The rest of the evening Hermione and her friends studied and Hermione managed to forget the crazier aspects of her life for a change. For one evening she was just like any other seventh year studying for the NEWTs.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

The next night in her room, Hermione retreated behind the closed curtains of her bed. After a moment of hesitation she sat down with her legs crisscrossed. Feeling a little foolish, Hermione tried to access her magic.

"Can you believe the fuss Pansy was making?" Two high pitched giggles followed the sentence.

Hermione grit her teeth and tried to ignore the sounds coming from the other side of the room. With all her might she tried to think about the process from two nights previous.

"All for a pretty boy like Malfoy too! Bet he doesn't even know what to do with a woman!"

"Ha! That's not what I heard!"

"Oh really?"

This was no good! No matter how hard Hermione tried to concentrate, the voices distracted her. She needed something better. What if she focused on herself instead of the room? In her mind, Hermione drew a picture of the warm yellow light that she knew was her magic. Inside this light was the red of her womb. Both lights pulsed with her heart beat.

Yes! It was working. Hermione focused on her heartbeat. Soon enough, the beating drowned out the sounds of the voices across the room. When she could feel her heart beating in ever inch of her body, she decided to branch out. The yellow light swam around her and held her. She stretched her mind farther and she encountered an orange form in front of her. The orange light form was lounging and occupied by something. Hermione focused on this and the orange began to take shape. Though she was still completely orange, Ginny was right there in front of Hermione. The younger girl was lying on her stomach flipping the pages of something. Hermione got the distinct impression of boldness and happiness from her.

Pleased with her progress, Hermione stretched herself out to the left where she found three new colors: a light pink, a cloudy blue and a lime green. Before too long the colors began to half form into girls enough that Hermione could tell the pink belonged to Lavender and the blue to Parvati. The lime green color was harder to identify and was less formed than the other two. None of the three were as completely formed as Ginny had been. The green, Hermione surmised, belonged to the girl in Ginny's year named Sarah. Each of these colors spoke to Hermione of different thing—she was starting to realize that each form gave her two different feelings. The first feeling was a permanent characteristic of the owner—Ginny was always bold and would be for the foreseeable future. The second feeling was a temporary state that reflected what it's owner was doing. Whatever Ginny was looking at made her happy, while gossiping had a different affect on these girls. Lavender was jealous, Parvati amused and the last girl Sarah merely curious. Hermione immediately understood how learning the state of people could be used as an advantage. It also made her more aware of how Firenze was certain her child was a boy.

Hermione was satisfied with tonight's exercise and she retreated back. This time she allowed for several moments to come back to herself before moving. When Hermione felt stable—not dizzy like last time—she opened her curtains and walked across the room to Ginny's bed.

"What are you doing, Ginny?" The red head was lying on her belly looking at something in just the same position as the orange form Hermione had seen moments earlier.

Ginny shifted a bit so Hermione could see the magazine of wedding dresses on the bed. "Just trying to get an idea of what to look for. Do you think we can go back sometime this week?"

Hermione was so pleased with herself for being correct with her practice. If she kept this up she'd be on to the next step in no time. "Sure," Hermione replied, "Maybe on Tuesday." Suddenly her legs gave way and Hermione sprawled onto the floor.

"Hermione!" Ginny had jumped up and rushed to Hermione's side.

The older girl put a palm to her forehead and tried to shake the dizziness from her head. "I'm fine, Gin. Just tired. I think I'm just going to lay down."

Nodding, Ginny helped Hermione to her feet. "Are you okay? Anything I can get you?"

"No, no. It's really not necessary. I just need to rest."

With that Hermione withdrew back to her bed and shut the curtains. She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

It was dark. Trees stretched out in every direction. Everything around her was still. With great effort, Hermione silenced her breathing so as not to be heard. He was out there and just a few moments before, he had turned and look at her cold. It was almost as if he knew she were out there waiting for him. Not good. Not good at all.

Footsteps. Leaves crunched under the heavy boots. Hermione moved noiselessly through the trees. She could have gone faster if she didn't have to worry about being heard. Flicking her wand down from her sleeve into her hand, she prepared herself for what was to come.

As the man got closer, she turned from behind a tree and shouted "_Impedimenta"_

At the same time something hit her square between the shoulder blades and she crumpled to the ground with a guttural moan. _Shit! There were two of them! _Footsteps: they were both moving. Hermione turned and threw a curse behind her just before a fist collided with her jaw. She was thrown sideways, landing face down in the dirt. There was a crack as the man kicked her hand shattering the bones of her wrist and sending her wand flying. The second man cast a body bind and she could no longer even struggle. It wouldn't do to panic. Analyze the situation. Find the weak point. Use it to your advantage. With a hard kick to the ribs she was flipped roughly onto her back. Two men loomed over her and the malice in their eyes made her feel physically ill.

One man started to laugh, revealing a disgusting mouth full of crocked yellowing teeth. "Ah Severus, you're looking as ugly as ever I see."

The second man started to speak in the same mocking tone. "We were expecting you. Knew you'd come pay us a visit just like the others. That's why we planned this little… welcoming!" he glanced at the other man and they both laughed.

The first man pressed his booted toe into the face which Hermione now realized was not actually her own. "People are talking Severus. They know it was you and they are not too happy. This little act of yours has pissed off the wrong people. One in particular has put word out that he'd pay highly for your… disposal." The last word came out as a hiss through the horrible yellow teeth. Surly if this were her stomach, Hermione would be sick all over!

The second man was running a hand through his nearly bald hair as he spoke and Hermione tried to sort out what was going on. This was Severus. Was it a dream? Did it show the past? The future? Was it happening now? Why couldn't she do something? Severus wasn't struggling against his bonds, he was analyzing the situation looking for a way out. Those trees there would be quite heavy. If only he had a wand!

With some sheer power of will, Hermione's consciousness shot an arm forward and shouted "_Reducto!" _Of course none of the three men could see or hear her movements, but they worked all the same.

There was a loud crack and the two men looming over Severus stopped and looked behind them. Hermione's spell hit it's mark and the large tree was now crashing down. "Shit! Run!" The second man shouted. As they ran, Hermione threw more spells sending more trees after them. As they ran she heard them shouting about Snape's reinforcements and she hoped they wouldn't return soon. A quick _Finite Incantum_ set Severus loose and he scrambled to his feet mindful of his broken wrist and cracked ribs.

Suddenly, Hermione felt some tingling on her conscious as if someone else were trying to get in. _Hermione. Thank y…_

The tree finished it's loud decent, crashing just to Severus's left. and everything went black. The connection was broken and Hermione was in her room at Hogwarts, shaking, covered in sweat and holding a death grip on her wand. And then Hermione was sick. All over her bed. She wiped her mouth and wiped away her tears. A quick _scourgify_ cleaned up the mess, as she sorted out what to do. Severus was alone in those woods and those men would be back. He'd had a broken wrist, dislocated jaw and a few cracked ribs even before the tree fell. At least the tree had missed him!

She had been him in the dream this time. During that time she was in his body and felt his feelings. In truth it reminded her of how Harry often had described his dreams about Voldemort. Hermione shuddered not wanting to think about having anything in common with that mad man. It seemed that she was able to open the connection further because of the practice she had been doing. It was a powerful bond between their souls and Hermione had basically been opening herself up to the ancient magic all week. Could she actively seek the connection with Severus? Could she use it to find him? Would he be able to tell her if he was safe?

Both the practice this evening and the dream connection had worn her out. The earliest she'd be able to try to reach Severus would be tomorrow night. And that was even pushing it close according to Firenze. Well, she would just have to push it. There was no other choice, not for her. Now all she had to do was get through tomorrow. Hermione laid back on her pillow, but this time she didn't sleep. She laid awake watching shadows play on the ceiling.

After some time had past, and Hermione still hadn't found sleep, she lowered her hand to her abdomen and rubbed a few lazy circles over her womb. "_Don't worry Little One." _ She whispered in her mind, "_Your father will be safe. He is a great man and has come through worse scraps than this. You just wait. Tomorrow we will open a connection and talk to him and he will be just fin you'll see." _

Was it her imagination or did Hermione really feel a small flutter in response? Whether or not it was, Hermione felt reassured and she finally allowed her eyes to close and sleep to take her.

*YY*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Author's Note: Wow! Sorry on the wait. Real life started happening rather quickly, but my time is my own again. The next chapter should be up much faster comparatively! ;)

Thank you for reading and I hope you review too! Love you all!


	7. The Darkness of Caves

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

**The Darkness of Caves**

It was an uneasy night's sleep for Hermione and she woke tangled in her tossed around sheets. The memory of the night before laid heavily on her conscious and it took a great effort to pull herself from her bed to start the day. With the pretense of normalcy, Hermione gathered her bathing items and headed off for a shower before breakfast. Of course, her motions were all automatic. By this point she hardly paid attention to what she was doing. It wasn't until she tried to brush her teeth with the tube of toothpaste instead of her toothbrush that she realized how fuzzy her brain was that morning.

A bleary-eyed Ginny stumbled into the bathroom while Hermione removed the toothpaste tube from her mouth. The redhead took one look and laughed, "Got 'pregnancy-brain' already?"

"Pregnancy brain?" Hermione asked confused.

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, pregnancy makes the mind go a bit off… especially at the end. According to Bill, Fleur is a mess! Last week she tried to darn the cabbage and cook the socks!" The image sent both girls into fits of giggles.

Hermione was glad for an excuse for her current state and let the blame fall on "pregnancy brain." The girls continued getting ready and headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It took Hermione a great deal of effort not to fall asleep in her oatmeal that morning. Her friends were all talking around her and she really did try to follow the conversation, but she failed miserably. Her classes went much the same way. If her professors noticed her lack of participation, they didn't mention it. At least she managed to keep ahead with her coursework and still turn in top notch assignments.

The minutes ticked by slowly as Hermione went through the motions of eating dinner. Her classes were done. Her homework was finished. The only thing left to do after dinner was rounds, then she'd be free to try and reach Severus. At the thought of him, her heart beat a little faster and she had to force herself to calm down.

After what seemed like the longest dinner yet that year, Hermione dropped her bag in the dormitory and began her rounds. Everything seemed orderly in the castle and Hermione gladly noted that rounds should be over quickly enough; however, once she got to the dungeons, things began to go amiss.

Two Slytherin girls were giggling to themselves in the hallway just past the potions room. After determining they weren't up to anything suspicious, Hermione sent them to their room. She knew they had been hiding something, but what it was she had no idea. But without their giggling and whispers Hermione could now hear the sound of someone crying. Following the noise took Hermione a little further down the hallway. The door to one of the unused classrooms was slightly ajar and Hermione reached a hand to push it open. Just before her hand connected with the old oak door, it flew open revealing a smirking self-satisfied Pansy Parkinson.

The Slytherin's wicked grin turned foul when she caught sight of Hermione. "Move it, Mudblood," she hissed before walking past Hermione slamming into her shoulder and pushing the Gryffindor out of the way.

Hermione spun around. Her voice was fierce, "That sort of language is inexcusable! Go back to your common room. If I hear you saying words like that again, I'll write you up."

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and took a couple swaying strides over to Hermione. "Why don't you go back to _your_ common room, where you and your little blood-traitor friends can keep pretending like things have changed." Pansy had gotten uncomfortably close to Hermione causing Hermione to shift backwards, "You may have won your little battle, but do you really think it changed your place? What do they call you? 'War hero?' And you _still _didn't make Head Girl?"

This was a bit of a sore spot for Hermione. The Board of Governors didn't see it fit to place students who previously abandoned their education. McGonagall had argued for hours that there should be an exception made for the war heroes and children who were fighting while adults had turned their back. As soon as the war was brought up the Governors called favoritism. The argument circled for a long while ending with Padma Patil and Michael Connor as Head Girl and Boy this year with the concession that Prefects who had to leave Hogwarts last year were able to keep their Prefect duties. Thus she and Ron were still Prefects.

Hermione bit her cheek to keep from shouting. "Yeah well I notice you're still only wearing a Prefect badge too. What happened? Daddy couldn't buy you the Head Girl position?"

"Listen, you mudblood bitch!" Pansy's voice was low and dangerous. Hermione was now backed against the wall and Pansy's face was so close to her own that their noses were almost touching. "Say one more word about my father and I will make sure you miss another year here at Hogwarts."

Hermione slid away from the wall and circled around Pansy angrily. "I told you that language was…"

"Inexcusable?" Pansy cut her off with a snort. Her eyes narrowed in angrily contrast to the sickeningly sweet voice she used to say, "For now." With a flip of her hair over her shoulder the Slytherin girl sauntered off leaving an angry Hermione all but shaking with rage.

It took several more minutes before Hermione calmed down enough to realize the cries she heard before had not subsided. They were coming from the room Pansy had vacated making Hermione even madder at the Slytherin girl. Hermione pushed the classroom door open and entered quietly. She was a little surprised to see Astoria Greengrass on the floor curled up with her knees to her chest and her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. On the desk there was a blank sheet of parchment that Hermione transfigured into a handkerchief.

"Here" Hermione said softly as she cautiously approached the upset girl.

"Th-thanks." Astoria said between sobs.

"Pansy's gone now. Is she the one who upset you?" Hermione wanted to comfort the girl but was unsure of what to do. She was not too familiar with the young Slytherin and didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

"Yes." Astoria answered. "She was saying all sorts of terrible things about me marring Draco." She was dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief trying to compose herself.

"I'm sorry," Hermione offered, "It must be hard enough dealing with an arranged marriage without having to deal with Pansy as well. She really is horrid!"

Astoria made a noise that might have been a laugh had she not been crying and she shook her head sending her blond hair rippling down her back. "No, it's not like that."

"It's not?" Hermione was quite surprised. "I thought… well it's just… you looked so sad all the time."

Most of her tears gone now, Astoria looked up. Her pale face was tear stained and her eyes were rimmed red, but there was a defiant strength in her eyes that Hermione could see right away. "It isn't Draco that has been making me sad. Pansy has been out for me since she found out. She leaves nasty notes and does mean things to me. I guess she figured she'd be the next Misses Malfoy."

Hermione was outraged. "Have you told Professor Slughorn? He should be able to do something about it."

Again, Astoria shook her head. "Not very Slytherin. We're encouraged to solve these matters ourselves and not report something unless it's life threatening. Term will end in a few months and hopefully I won't have to deal with Pansy any more. Draco is worth the harassment."

To hear the girl talk thus of Draco Malfoy was quite astonishing to say the least. Hermione decided to pry for more information. "Really? I never noticed the two of you acting close. Dating news usually spreads so quickly here."

At this Astoria smiled. "We weren't close once we came to Hogwarts—not before the war, anyway. But Malfoy Manor is right next to the Greengrass Estate and Draco and I grew up next to each other. We were all playmates when we were younger: Daphne, Draco and I. We even shared a tutor for grade school. But when we got to Hogwarts things were different. Draco was different. And we sort of fell apart. Then this past summer after the war we met one day while out riding the horses. I offered to share the lunch I brought and we started talking.

"He was really shaken by everything that had happened. First with You-Know-Who and then with the war. And everything with you lot really shook him. I suppose we were both doing some soul searching that summer. Once we found each other, there was really no stopping what came next. We were engaged by the end of the summer. Of course this made both our families very happy, so many people assume the marriage is arranged. We had meant to keep it quiet until after Draco graduated—maybe he knew how Pansy would react—but she recognized my necklace when she saw it and eventually discovered the truth." All through her speech Astoria's eyes sparkled with passion. The depth of her feeling endeared her to Hermione.

Hermione was confused by something though. "Your necklace?"

Astoria fingered the emerald pendent around her neck before pulling it away from her chest and allowing Hermione to inspect it. "In wizarding culture, it's customary for the groom's mother to make a gift to her son's fiancée. Usually it is something of great emotional value and most of the time it is jewelry. The necklace was such a gift and belonged to Narsissa Malfoy. And even though we wanted to keep our engagement secret, not wearing the necklace would have been quite offensive to Mrs. Malfoy."

"I see," Hermione nodded. She was glad Astoria didn't say 'Pure-blood culture.' "Good thing it's a pretty necklace then."

Astoria laughed. "That is something that is joked about often. If your future mother-in-law didn't like you, you'd get something hideous and have to wear it."

"I can only imagine." Hermione said laughing too. "Still it must be nice not to have to keep it secret anymore."

With a nod, Astoria agreed, "Yes. Though with Pansy on the prowl it's a little hard to revel in the engagement like most future brides."

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what prompted her to do it, but she felt it was a good idea when she spoke. "You know… my friend Ginny is also getting married soon. We have started looking for the perfect wedding dress for her. You can come if you like. It's probably a better place to think about a future wedding than here."

Astoria nodded gratefully. "I'd like that."

"Good," Hermione said. "Meet us Wednesday after dinner in the seventh floor corridor by the tapestry of the trolls doing ballet."

The look on Astoria's face as she tried to follow all that was amusing and made Hermione smile. "That's a funny place to talk about wedding dresses," Astoria mused.

"You have no idea." With a smile and a wink, Hermione helped the younger girl up from the floor. "If you don't mind me saying…" Astoria raised an eyebrow in response , "you don't act like the typical Slytherin."

Shrugging, Astoria replied, "The sorting hat did consider putting me in Ravenclaw."

Hermione laughed, "Me too."

The girls said good-bye and left the classroom. Now Hermione was free to do her final task of the evening. With a mix of dread and anticipation, Hermione headed back to Gryffindor tower.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Finding Severus proved to be much more difficult than exploring the confines of her own room. Still, she was confident that she knew the manner in which to achieve her goal. The other girls were asleep—she had figured it was best to wait until there was less distracting noise around her. Hermione slowed her breathing and began to focus on her heartbeat. Her heart pounded against her ribs and was easy enough to feel. Next, she focused on her neck waiting until she clearly felt the pulsing before moving onto her shoulders. Hermione continued in this fashion until she could even feel the pulsing way down in her toes. She allowed a few minutes of feeling her heart beat within every inch of her body before moving on.

The next step was harder. Hermione needed to call up her own magic. It was very important at this stage, now that she was becoming familiar with the appearance of her magic, that she didn't try to picture the magic herself. Instead, she had to wait for her magic to make itself visible. Had she pictured the magic, she once again would have been thinking instead of allowing the magic to flow through her. Soon enough Hermione could see the yellow glow of her own magic with its pulsing red center and she was pleased to note that this time her magic actually began to take her shape.

Until now, everything was pretty routine; but it was time to deviate from the norm and explore new possibilities. Instead of reaching out with her magic, Hermione pulled her focus inward searching for the connection she knew would be there. It would be somewhere in her core. When Hermione did manage to locate the connection, she was a little surprised at its appearance. It came to her in the form of a long silvery cord.

The silver cord was bound to Hermione from three loci. The first was connected straight to her own heart. The second, was connected right beneath the place where her ribs met. The last strand was rooted to the very red area Hermione knew to be her own womb. From these three points the cord sprung forth and reached out in a long silvery braid. Severus was at the other end of this braid, she was certain.

Now Hermione concentrated on focusing all her magic through this cord to get to the end. She started off slowly at first and then feeling more certain pushed faster. The cord was long and Hermione was going too fast to make out the surroundings that flew by. Last time Hermione had been unprepared for the fact that she would end up inside with Severus. This time she knew what to expect and she was relieved when she finally came to a rudimentary camp inside a cave. In front of her a fire burned black giving off little light and no smoke. Atop the fire was a pot of something, perhaps soup. On of the hands in front of her was holding onto a bowl of food while the other—heavily bandaged—hand struggled with the spoon. Relief washed over Hermione. Her Severus was alive and doing fine! He managed to avoid being found by those men and he was healing; perhaps not as fast as he could be had Hermione been there, but healing nonetheless.

Suddenly the hands stopped their struggle with the spoon and Severus whispered one word only just over his breath, "Hermione."

Excitement filled her. Severus knew she was there. He could feel her. In her excitement Hermione felt as if her spirit were dancing and perhaps it was since Severus shifted a bit and let out a low half laugh—almost like he was being tickled by something.

"It _is_ you." He said. "Thank you, Hermione. I don't know how you did it, but you saved me. I have no idea how you are with me now, but I feel better for it. I suspect you'll have a thing or two to tell me when I return." Hermione could feel the smirk on his face when he spoke.

Hermione wished she could wrap her arms around Severus and was suddenly seeing a picture in her mind of Severus enveloped by her yellow-lighted magic. A moment later he whispered "Warm." And Hermione knew she really was stretching her magic around him. What was it Firenze said about her magical properties? Yellow was for healers? Maybe… She let the magic flow between Severus and her own spiritual form. In and out, the magic went through him and Severus moaned with pleasure… interesting. But she had no time to focus on that now. As the magic flowed through Severus, Hermione concentrated on finding the areas that were "out of place." Without a spell Hermione mended the bones in his writs and the crack in his ribs. There was a lot of tension in the tendons of his ankle—a nice sprain—so Hermione eased the tendons and helped them recover. She continued like this over his whole body until everything was healed. Once she was satisfied with this she let her magic merely hang around him.

As Severus undid the bandage on his wrist and flexed his hand saying "remarkable," Hermione realized something. While in this form of connection to her magic she could effect changes on the world around her simply by using a projection of her magic. There was no need for wand or spells. She had woke last time clutching her wand, but perhaps that had been just a crutch. Maybe it was imagining the effect of _reducto _rather than using the spell that caused the tree to fall. She'd have to test more of this later. Right now it was becoming harder to hold onto this purely magical form.

"Thank you once again, Hermione. If there's ever something I can do for you, just name it."

Did he mean that? Well… Hermione pushed all her focus into making words. The words had no sound yet she could feel their meaning. _Come to me Severus._

Severus looked around wildly from side to side. She had been yet to make herself heard and a less sensitive wizard probably wouldn't even have noticed her presence. The sounds she made cost her a lot, just like the healing had, and she wasn't even sure if the words existed in the world or in their collective minds. _I need you Severus. Come to me…_

With those words, Hermione felt herself receding back through the cord and back toward her own body. This time she didn't try to see her surrounding, she just let her magic flow back to her body. With a rough jolt some minutes later, Hermione smacked back into her own body. Her eyes flew open and she struggled to control her breathing. Three seconds later, Hermione collapsed backward onto the bed dead asleep.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Hermione had used too much of her magic the previous evening. When she woke she was feeling drained and oddly empty. It was in a sort of daze that she showered and dressed for classes. It was only after pushing food around on her plate in the Great Hall that Hermione realized she had no recollection of getting there. That did not bode well for the day ahead.

In Charms class they were learning the 'replicate' charm; another charm that Hermione had mastered before the war. For the hundredth time Hermione wondered why they were in school at all this year. It would have been simpler to sit the NEWTs and be done with it already. Still, that meant that she could conserve what little strength she had left. Most of the class hour passed without incident. It wasn't until ten minutes before the bell that Hermione heard her name called.

"Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick started with a question in his voice. "I haven't seen you perform the charm yet. It will be on the next practical exam."

"I can already perform the charm at will, Sir." Hermione explained tiredly.

Mistaking her exhaustion for cheek, Flitwick pursed his lips indignantly. "Then would you be so kind as to demonstrate for the class?"

All eyes were locked on Hermione as she pointed her wand at the book on her desk. With the double swirl movement required for the spell Hermione intoned her charm, "_geminus." _The spell was flawless and the last thing Hermione saw was the swirl of magic replicating the book. Then the darkness took her.

Blinking, Hermione awoke to find herself staring at a white ceiling.

"She's awake." That was Ginny. There was a slight pressure on the edge of the bed and Hermione's hand was grasped by Ginny's cool hand.

Hermione looked at her friend while the question formed in her mind. "What…"

"You fainted clear away after performing a charm." Harry informed her and Hermione turned to the sound of his voice.

Ron offered the next bit nervously, "We didn't want to bring you here, but the _enervate_ failed and… well there was no choice Mione."

It was with that Hermione realized that they were sitting in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and her secret was likely found out. Hermione pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Has she said anything?"

Ginny shook her head, "No but she was making a face. I'm sure she knows. She'll probably want to talk about it now."

"Actually I'd better go get her now that you're awake. We promised we would." But Ron waited for Hermione to nod her permission to call the Matron before he went.

Harry spoke up. "Don't worry Mione, we're all here for you." He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

Hermione was glad she had such good friends. "Hang on. Shouldn't you lot be in class?"

This made Ginny laugh, "Typical Hermione. We are sitting here worried about you and you're going to lecture us on not being in class."

Of course Hermione laughed at this too. "Guess none of us are really learning anything new this term anyhow."

Ginny shook her head and Harry piped up, "Besides, Madam Pomfrey only let one of us stay while there was class. The only thing we are missing now is lunch."

"I slept through Transfiguration?" Hermione asked though she knew the answer.

"Yes and we thought you'd be out the rest of the day, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey had just walked through the curtains with Ron. "And if you'd ask your friends to see to their lunch, we have much to discuss."

Hermione nodded while looking at the faces of her friends. They were such good friends and Hermione really could use their support knowing the battle that was to follow. "If it's all the same, I'd like them to stay." Both Harry and Ginny tightened their grip on her hands ensuring her they were on board with this.

"Miss Granger, it seems your health is in quite a _delicate_ state and I really do recommend your friends wait for news until you have heard all your options." To say Madam Pomfrey was cross would have been an understatement.

"I understand, Madam Pomfrey. I still wish them to remain."

After a few more tries Madam Pomfrey just came out with it. "Miss Granger it appears you are pregnant."

It seemed that Ron was getting annoyed and impatient with Madam Pomfrey's handling of the situation. "So is my sister-in-law," he started, "and she doesn't faint away just doing magic. And Hermione is twice the witch Fleur is. Get to the point. Why is Hermione fainting? We try to look after her, but we can only do so much."

"Ron!" Ginny hissed at her brother, "Don't upset Hermione further."

"Wait," Madam Pomfrey was looking around the students confused. "You know?" To which all four Gryffindors nodded. "You _all _know?" Again, all four nodded. "Well I never! And you've been keeping this from me? Knowing I may have in time to treat Miss Granger. Why of course it's happened before, but the witch merely suspected never _knew._ And where are you getting your antenatal care, Miss Granger?"

The four students were all sheepishly looking away from the Matron and Hermione tried not to laugh. Of all the things she had considered, the fact that the mediwitch might be offended at not handling the pregnancy had never occurred to Hermione. "With all due respect," Hermione started gently, "I found out when school wasn't in session, so I sought treatment at a birthing center. I rather like my midwife. Though I do agree it is better you know, incase something does happen at school."

Madam Pomfrey harrumphed, but let the subject drop. "I will advise you to speak with the Headmistress on this. Certain concessions must be made in regard to your coursework. I strongly suggest you heed this advise, Miss Granger. The last witch in your position who did not let the authorities know suffered a miscarriage after a stunning spell went awry in her Defense class." Hermione didn't miss the brief sad look that the matron cast at Harry as she spoke. "Had your professor this morning been aware of your condition, he may not have pushed you past the point of exhaustion. You are lucky nothing worse happened."

Hermione nodded. Maybe keeping the pregnancy secret wasn't such a great idea after all. "What did happen, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

When the Matron spoke again it was with a much gentler tone. "The reason you fainted appears to be dehydration. I did administer a simple re-hydrating potion, which your proxy only allowed me to administer when I stressed the potions safety and the state of your health without it." Hermione gave Harry a grateful smile and he squeezed her hand in return. Madam Pomfrey continued, "I do suggest you try to drink more water in the future. And in your condition it is best not to overwork yourself. No late night research sessions. You should be getting a full night's restful sleep regularly. And you three should really look out for her more. Especially, you Mister Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey wagged a finger at Ron crossly.

Everyone looked to Ron as he all but squeaked, "Me?"

Madam Pomfrey started in on him, "Yes you. You don't know how many times I see young wizards just stand by and watch things happen." Ron was turning red, while Hermione protested by calling out the Matron's name. "No it's fine Miss Granger, no need to defend him. Somebody must talk sense into this boy, and it looks like I'm the right one to do it."

Ron continued to look confused while Harry and Ginny started laughing. Hermione began calling the matron's name a little louder now. But Madam Pomfrey just went on. "I know your part is easy enough and done for now, but you have to take responsibility for your actions too! There might not be a baby yet, but a pregnant witch still takes looking after and needs someone to care for her. It took you both to get into this mess, and …"

This time Hermione shouted, "Madam Pomfrey!"

"What?" The exasperated mediwitch looked at Hermione finally.

"Ron is not the father." Hermione informed simply.

"He's not?" the healer asked Hermione and when Hermione shook her head no, the matron turned to Ron. "You aren't?" Ron—a few shades lighter now—shook his head as well. "Oh, I beg your pardon I just assumed…. Well you two were… I mean you really…. You're sure you're not the father?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron is not the father. But even so he has done an exceptional job of looking out for a pregnant friend." Ron colored a bit more at this and at Hermione's thankful smile.

Madam Pomfrey looked once more about the room and looked at the four friends in wonder. Hermione supposed it was unusual to find a bunch of friends as strongly bonded as the four of them were, but it wasn't exactly common to fight a war before graduating school either.

"Well, whoever the father is, he should be looking out for you better." The mediwitch looked at Hermione curiously as if hoping for more information.

"The father isn't here right now. And before you ask that is one secret I won't be revealing today." Hermione relaxed a bit now that the confrontation part seemed to be over. "So from what you've said about today, I need to drink more water and rest?"

The healer nodded and was back in business mode. "Yes plenty of water and rest. We will keep you here the remainder of the day to make sure you get some time to rest up. I think you will be able to return to your dorm this evening. I will ask the head mistress to come up and speak to you here.

When her friends were back in class the Headmistress did come to speak with Hermione, and Hermione felt her stomach tighten in knots at the idea of the conversation.

Professor McGonagall entered Hermione small hospital wing cubicle and set several privacy spells before taking a seat in the chair opposite Hermione's bed. "Hello, Miss Granger. Poppy has informed me of the reason why you are here today."

Hermione gulped at the appearance of the stern-looking witch. It was no secret that Hermione was always one of the professor's favorites, though not many people knew that Hermione looked up at the Headmistress in a motherly fashion. Hermione had always sought to impress and gain approval from Professor McGonagall and now she'd have to let the woman down. Blinking back tears, Hermione was beginning to feel very weak. "I'm so sorry, Professor." She looked down toward the bed sheets not wanting to see the disappointment she was sure resided in the Headmistress's eyes.

"Come, come. There's no need to apologize for not drinking enough water! I know that it is difficult to always follow the changing needs of your expanding body, especially when you are otherwise occupied. Why, when I had my first I ended up in a similar situation three different times! I had been drinking so much water, and each time they told me it wasn't enough! I was your age with my first. And I was just starting my transfiguration apprenticeship." McGonagall smiled fondly at the young Gryffindor.

Whatever Hermione had been expecting, it was not this! She was expecting disappointment not acceptance or even encouragement. "You… you're not upset?"

"Upset? No. My dear, you and your friends played the most important role in the battles last year threw at us. If it weren't for you, this world would be a very different place. Had the war not gone on you'd already be away from Hogwarts and starting to make a life of your own outside these walls. No one will begrudge you this, not after what you've been through for us all. And like I said I was no older than you when I had my first. Though, I did let my Transfiguration Master know so that my apprenticeship did not interfere with my pregnancy."

Hermione smiled up at her Head of House. "I'm glad you aren't displeased, I don't think I could have handled that."

The older witch chuckled before becoming solemn. "We've gone through too much loss this last year to not be happy to see new life. Hermione this is the reason I fought in the war… to make the wizarding world safe for the generations to come. Now, I will speak to your professors. I am correct in assuming you, for some reason, want this kept in the strictest confidence still?" To this Hermione nodded before Minerva continued, "Then I shall speak to your professors about the allowances that are to be made for you and solicit their discretion on this matter. No one will be allowed to use magic on you, and should you need to leave for the infirmary they will not question you. Also, they will be asked to judge your condition before asking you to push yourself. I trust you are able to judge for yourself whether you've done too much already."

"Thank you." Hermione nodded.

"Do you have any other questions?" McGonagall asked her.

Hermione blushed a bit uncertain if she was pushing too far. "I never knew you had children."

The Headmistress smiled. "Four. All of them girls. My oldest was in 1945 and my youngest in 1955. Of course, their father was my Transfiguration Master, Emeric Switch, so for propriety's sake all of the children kept my name. He was still paramount in their lives and a wonderful father and grandfather until he died. We all miss him." McGonagall wore a sad smile as she remembered her late lover. "Ah, but enough of me. I hear you are going to keep us guessing about the father?"

"For now," Hermione answered. "At the moment it is better if no one knows."

"I understand, Miss Granger. Still, it raises questions." The professor looked uncomfortable, as if she didn't want to proceed to this topic. "Questions of what sort of man doesn't want it known he fathered a child. Questions of whether the fathering was consensual." Here McGonagall raised a hand to stop Hermione from cutting her off, "Understand I mean no insult, Hermione. Remember my own children were born out of wedlock and with their father a secret until I was no longer his apprentice. I know there are reasons and I'm not judging yours. I only mean to ask as a form of protection. If there is any reason to doubt your man, make it known, and we will make sure you and the child are safe."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Professor. But nothing of that sort is needed. I do love the father very much and I'm certain that he loves me. If he isn't here right now, it's because there is something very important that he must do. Something he feels it's better that I have no connection too."

"I see." McGonagall looked at her appraisingly. "It must be something extremely important to keep him away from you." The older witch dropped her voice and leaned toward Hermione, "And something possibly dangerous if he wants to keep you out of it." When Hermione nodded, the Headmistress spoke once more. "Well it is getting late, and I will leave you to rest. Take care, dear." And with that she pulled Hermione into an uncharacteristic hug and whispered, "I hope you and Severus make each other happy."

Hermione said nothing when she was released, but her face must have worn her surprise at being found out because it made the Headmistress chuckle. "I do think Albus has worn off on me. I feel like with this post of Headmistress I can see the actions of others a little plainer. Best of luck, Miss Granger. My office is always open if you need to talk."

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

One more professor visited Hermione before she was allowed to leave the hospital wing. She could hear his footsteps on the stairs long before she saw him enter her cubicle.

"Professor Firenze!" Hermione was excited to see him as she wanted to relay her discoveries.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. I trust you are feeling better?" Hermione nodded while Firenze tried to fit himself in to the small space around Hermione's bed. "I heard of your incident and I wondered if you had worked yourself too hard."

In no time at all, Hermione had launched into her experiments with the Universal Magic and everything that had happened in the last few days. She finished her tale and looked up expectantly at the centaur's face.

Firenze stroked his chin and spoke, "It appears I owe you an apology, Miss Granger. I seem to have misjudged your aptitude. You do indeed learn much faster than I've anticipated." He jokingly added with a wink, "Especially for being a human." After a moment of consideration he said, "It seems we will need to jump ahead a few lessons. We will naturally have to work on your control to keep you from projecting in your sleep and then we will work a little more on application of what you have discovered yourself. I do think you should refrain from practicing for a few days. Friday you may resume your practice and then come see me the following Friday for your next lesson. I do ask that you keep from trying to reach Severus in the meanwhile. I fear it uses up too much of your strength."

Hermione agreed with him and said as much. "Professor, may I ask you a question."

"Of course," he nodded.

"Well, it's just that… Since I've been here I have obviously been found out with the pregnancy. But everyone seems to be taking it well. Really well. Much better than I expected actually. I was wondering if that had something to do with Hogwarts."

With a knowing smile Professor Firenze nodded. "I do believe that while you are in the castle people will find it very hard to object to your pregnancy. Now Miss Granger, I must be off. Try to take care of yourself and not over practice—it isn't easy to get up all those stares with these hooves. "

Hermione was discharged an hour later with the instruction to stay in bed and rest tomorrow and resume classes and activities the following day.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

Wednesday came and though Hermione had to stay in bed all day, she still went with Ginny to the Room of Requirement that evening. Ginny was a little weird about the fact that Hermione had invited a Slytherin to come to their dress picking.

"I promise you Ginny, she's really sweet actually. You'll like her. Just give her a chance."

They rounded the corner and saw Astoria waiting. The blonde waved a little nervously and Hermione bounded over. "I'm glad you came!"

Astoria smiled, "Me too. Hello, Ginerva."

"It's Ginny." The red head extended a hand and shook the Slytherin's.

"Congratulations, by the way." Her long blond hair flowed around her as she spoke; she was really quite charming. Well Slytherin had to come into play somewhere.

"Yeah, you too," Ginny answered, warming to the other girl a little.

"Are you two coming?" Hermione was now standing in a doorway.

Shock showed on Astoria's face. "Where did that come from?"

The Gryffindors giggled and all three girls entered the room. This time when the door opened, the wedding dresses on the right half of the room had changed to better suit Ginny's tastes. On the left of the room, the dresses were a little longer and made for someone who was very slight of frame. Hermione pointed to the left side of the room. "Those dresses are for you to try, Astoria."

"There's so many!" Astoria was amazed. "When you said look for wedding dresses at school I thought you meant in magazines and catalogues."

"Surprise!" Hermione smiled.

While Astoria was still taking everything in, Ginny had been busy fussing with the room. Now by the sofa in the center of the room there was an end table with a bowl of punch and a radio. She pointed her wand at the radio and it blared to life. "Alright, let's get busy!" She grabbed a few dresses and went to her changing room.

Astoria looked a bit uncertain so Hermione said, "Go on," before seating herself down on the sofa and settling down with glass of punch. The other girls would come out and show off their dresses and soon all three were laughing and having a great time. By the end of two hours Ginny and Astoria were getting along like old friends and Hermione was happy for the small distraction of "dress shopping."

Ginny came back out wearing her uniform again and said, "What do you think, Hermione, same time next week?" Hermione nodded and smiled. "You too, Astoria," the red head added.

"Me?" If the blonde was surprised at having made two new friends from a rival house she got over it quickly when Ginny nodded. "Yeah, okay. Thanks." Astoria smiled and it struck Hermione as a pretty and genuine smile. It seemed quite different than the expressions the young Slytherin wore around school. The three girls left promising to come back the following Wednesday evening.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

It was Tuesday when Hermione finally felt that familiar pull that meant Severus had come. As soon as classes were done, she went to her dorm to put her things away, slipped into her rose colored robe and throw on a dark gray cloak. No one was watching as she slipped out onto the grounds allowing her feet to decide her path. When she neared the Forbidden Forest, she heard a cracking as if someone had stepped on a twig. In one quick movement, Hermione had whirled around wand extended read to face whatever was there.

A tall figure stepped out from the shadows. "Good to see you are not allowing your reflexes to relax."

"Severus," Hermione breathed her sigh of relief and rushed into his arms.

He allowed her a brief greeting before he whispered, "Not here," and pulled her further into the forest. When they passed a couple more trees, Severus reached over to a tall pine tree and retrieved his broom. With one hand extended to Hermione he mounted the broom saying, "Milady?"

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at Severus and the broom. It had been so long since she had seen him and she didn't want to be off putting. Still, it was a broom and she hated brooms.

Noticing her hesitation, Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Frightened?"

Hermione steeled her features. "No. It's just that…" She fidgeted under Severus's intense gaze. "Well I'm wearing a dress. It's not exactly broom riding attire."

"Then you really will have to ride like a lady." There was an amused smirk on his lips and Hermione was determined not to be bested.

"Very well," Hermione muttered feigning all the confidence she could muster, "if you are up to the challenge of carrying a lady."

"I promise not to let you fall." With his words, Hermione took his hand. Severus licked his lips before pulling her up on his broom side-saddle. His large hand stroked her cheek and Hermione allowed her eyes to close as he caressed her lips with his thumb.

"Come to thing of it, this way is more convenient," he quipped.

"Convenient?" Eyes open again Hermione stared at her lover quizzically.

"For this." And before she could register what was happening Severus had captured her lips with his own. Moaning, Hermione granted him access to her mouth and reveled in the feeling of his tongue. That is until she felt the cold air on her arms.

With a half-dazed expression, Hermione pulled back and questioned, "Severus?" Then she saw that the Forbidden Forest was now far below them. Wide-eyed she shrieked and clutched on to Severus. Weakly she buried her head in his chest and said, "What a trick."

"Open your eyes Hermione," Severus coaxed her, but all she did was shake her head in his chest. This made Severus laugh. "Then maybe I should help you relax."

"Nothing you can do will make me…" but Hermione stopped as Severus's hand had traveled under her dress and was playing with the elastic of her panties. Immediately, she wanted him, broom and all. Sodding pregnancy hormones. His other hand had pushed her hair back so he could lick her neck.

Hermione began to turn her head to allow Severus better access as he kissed his way from her neck to her ear. His fingers slid their way under her knickers and began to brush against her warm flesh. Somewhere between his fingers sliding into her and his tongue exploring her mouth, Hermione's hands began to relax from their death grip on Severus's robes. As her slick muscles clenched and spasmed around his fingers, all Hermione could do was whimper into his mouth. Severus made a self-satisfied noise as she slackened against him. "Open you eyes, Hermione," he whispered into her hair.

The tension was gone from Hermione's body. Held securely in Severus's arms, she wasn't afraid to open her eyes. She blinked and looked away quickly before she regained the sense to put up a small sun shielding charm. Before her, Hogwarts was outlined by the sinking sun. The sky was lit in deep red hues and the clouds all reflected the light in a pallet of pinks and purples. For a moment, Hermione couldn't speak. She had never had a view like this from the ground. "It's beautiful."

"I know," Severus whispered causing Hermione to blush when she realized he wasn't looking at the castle at all. Bringing her hands up to his face she pulled Severus to her and kissed his cheek. The gesture wasn't what he was expecting and Hermione was pleased to see a slight ting of color rise in his cheeks. It was a nice contrast to his usual pallor. Hermione snuggled against his chest and they watched the sun set for a while longer before Severus pulled up on the broom and flew away.

Severus said he knew a place on the other side of the forest where they could find shelter and solitude within a little cave. They landed and Hermione was utterly thrilled to see the ground again. She tried to hop off the broom, but found her self completely stuck. "What the?" She tried again. "Hey!" Helplessly she looked up at Severus who was smirking.

"Sticking charm,' he said. And with a wave of his hand he undid it. "I told you, you wouldn't fall."

Hermione huffed as she got down. "If you told me I was stuck to the broom I might have been less scared."

Dismounting, Severus chuckled, "But where would be the fun in that?"

"You!" Hermione said as she playfully swatted at his chest. But he caught her arm and pulled her against him crushing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Forgive me, Hermione. It's been a long time since I've seen you. And after having you writhing between my legs I find I am eager to greet you properly." His voice was low and his hands worked their was over her sides.

She could feel his hard length pressed up against her belly and she laughed, "Eager indeed."

"Indeed." He echoed and with a glint in his eye, he picked her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her inside the cave.

Hermione was quite surprised to see a bed and several small paper lanterns inside the cave. "You planned this!" she giggled.

He didn't say one word, but instead lit the lanterns with a wave of his hand. Hermione grabbed him and pulled him to the bed. He wasn't the only eager one that night. She removed her cloak and climbed onto the bed before thoroughly kissing her lover and working at the buttons of his shirt. "So… many… buttons…" she complained between kisses. Then breaking the kisses off she attended the buttons properly. "I mean. Do you _really_ need that many? It must take forever to get dressed!"

Severus was relaxing backward on the bed watching her with an amused expression on his face. "Not if you know the right spell it doesn't. Do you know such a spell, Hermione?"

He was teasing her and she decided to tease back. "Let's see," she mused as she slid one leg over him to straddle his hips. "I could make them explode." She rocked her own hips back and forth against him, "But that might get a little… messy."

"Mmm…" Severus said as he pressed himself up against her. "Better think of something else then."

Hermione lowered herself so she could kiss his neck. "I know a slicing spell," she offered before nipping at the sensitive flesh by his throat.

"You'd be sending me to the tailors every week if you insisted on that one." Severus said as his hands worked their way up her thighs.

Hermione moaned. "What shall I do then?"

Severus grabbed his wand, tapped his robes and muttered "_explico._"

Hermione watched as all his buttons and buckled slid open. "Better." She said with a grin before pushing aside his robes and exploring the skin that had been previously covered. They were rubbing and kissing again and soon Hermione felt Severus hands tugging at the hem of her dress. She pulled her hands up so he could better remove her dress. As the fabric slid up her breast fell free and he was sucking at her breast before the dress was even over her head. Once her dress was fully removed, Severus sat back and admired her. He made a noise that made Hermione feel suddenly self-conscious.

She slid off him trying to cover up saying, "I know I'm bigger, I just… "

Severus flicked his wand again and one wall of the cave turned into a mirror. He reached a hand out to her and said, "Come here, Hermione."

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled up and knelt on the bed in nothing but her knickers. Severus knelt behind her, now only in his pants and wrapped his arms around her. "I want you to look at your self, really look."

And she did. Her breast had filled out and were heavier. The nipples had gotten darker and felt looked as if they were stretching out. Lower, her abdomen had already begun to swell with the child. It wasn't terribly noticeable under her clothes, but naked it was apparent. But what might have been the hardest blow was the fact that both her thighs and bottom had also used the pregnancy as an excuse to expand. They weren't too much bigger, but she definitely noticed it. With a dismissive laugh Hermione looked down, "No need to remind me I'm getting fat and jiggly."

Severus took his palms and traced the curve from the side of her breast down to her hips and back up again before cupping her breasts. "No, it's a feminine softness. Beautiful." Hermione moaned and leaned back to his chest. His hands lowered again, this time to caress the small bump in her otherwise flat stomach. "When I see your belly beginning to expand with my child I can't keep my hands off of you." He was kissing her neck again. "Nothing so beautiful has ever been so thoroughly mine." One of his hands traveled to her breast as the other traveled under the band of her underwear and pulled them down. Hermione relaxed under his ministrations and kissed him again. Severus then gave a playful swat to her bum causing her eyes to flare open as she gave a small gasp in surprise. He then cupped his hand right were her thigh met her ass. With a wicked grin he said, "I confess I rather like the jiggle."

Hermione would have laughed, but the hand cupping her ass slid forward and began to massage her sensitive areas making her moan. Reaching back, Hermione pushed Severus's pants lower allowing him to spring free. Hermione was surprised to find it exciting to be able to watch as he entered her this time.

Later they both lay on the bed, naked and fully satisfied. Hermione was laying with her head on Severus's chest while he traced circles on the small of her back. Suddenly her stomach made a loud grumbling noise. Hermione turned pink with embarrassment.

Severus laughed and kissed her brow. "Fortunately for you, I planed for just such an occasion. _Accio _basket_._" A picnic basket filled to the brim flew toward them and Severus caught it deftly with one hand. They sat up and Severus began to pull out sandwiches and bowls of fruit. He pulled out two champagne glasses and handed one to Hermione as he levitated the champagne bottle and charmed it to open it with a pop.

"Severus, I can't drink Champagne." Hermione protested.

"I know," Severus said with a smirk, "It's only apple juice."

They enjoyed their picnic and Severus allowed Hermione to chat about classes and NEWTs for a while before bringing up their magical encounter the last week.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Hermione started looking around. "Now where's my cloak?" Still naked, Hermione reached off the bed to pull her cloak up from the floor. She returned to see an amused expression on Severus's face. "What?"

His silky voice purred, "Just admiring the view."

Hermione blushed crimson. "Anyway," she said shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "I've been working on accessing my magic the way magical creatures do, not through my wand but through my own connection to the world. It's quite interesting. Professor Firenze is helping me. As you've seen it's working! I really, the implications are quite far reaching! For now, I'm just trying to figure out how far I can take it. What it all means will come later. I've been notating my progress and I've copied my notes over since I was sure you'd be interested as you've experienced the other end of it." She handed him the shrunken notebook from her cloak.

Severus enlarged and thumbed through her notes. "This is extraordinary. And you were able not only to find me but to use your magic when you did."

Her blush was back as she proudly explained to Severus everything she'd learned so far and what her future plans were. He listened carefully and added his own idea. Before either realized the night had all but passed. They dressed slowly neither wanting the night to be over. Once dressed, Severus pulled her back to sit on the bed.

"Hermione, I have one more thing I have to say before I go. I know that compared to you I am old," he held up a hand to silence her protests, "but you've given me cause to feel young again. And cause to hope. I love you, Hermione. And I know we are connected in the very depths of our being, but I was hoping, once all this was over, you'd let me make it official." From his pocket he pulled out a ring. It was a single princess cut diamond set in a white-gold band; it was beautiful in it's simplicity.

"Of course!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus and kissed him fiercely. After he put the ring on her finger she said, "I have some news for you too."

"Really?" Severus's inquisitive brow arched. "Do tell."

She took Severus's hand and placed it over her protruding abdomen and he immediately relaxed his hand to caress the small bump. "This is your son."

Severus blinked and put both hands on her stomach. "Son? How do you know?"

With a grin Hermione whispered, "Magic." After a pause she added, "Severus I know what you're doing is important. But perhaps this time, you could wait a few days before heading out?"

"Hermione…"

"It's just that I have an appointment this weekend where we get to see the baby. Oh Severus! I really want you to be there!"

This time Severus nodded. "When is it?"

"Saturday morning at eleven. It's at number twenty-six in Diagon Ally."

"Very well. I shall meet you then. But I can't make a habit of delaying this venture. I want the entire thing done with." He looked like he was trying to look cross but Hermione didn't feel it. Instead she put her arms around him and thanked him for staying. "I'm beginning to think I can't deny you anything. You are a remarkable witch indeed. Now, let's get you back to the castle."

Hermione groaned, "I really hate flying."

With a smirk Severus whispered, "I know. That's why I plan to thoroughly take advantage of the situation."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Slytherin."

"You noticed?" he plied as his eyebrow arched elegantly.

They laughed as they mounted the broom once more and flew off into the early morning sky.

**Author's Note: Okay everyone thank Severus for showing up and making this chapter 20 pages long! (yay!) Thank you for reading and I hope you review! :)**


End file.
